Welcome To The Dollhouse
by eternally lachambers
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase are abducted and thrown into a large underground testing site called "The Dollhouse". They have to play "G"'s games in order to survive. Danger lurks at every turn, each danger more life threatening than the last. The team is worried. Will Adam, Bree and Chase be able to escape The Dollhouse? Or will they be trapped in The Dollhouse and be "G"'s dolls forever?
1. Discovered By The Agents

**Mia Teresa Davenport: Hi there, readers of Lab Rats fanfiction! It's Mia Teresa Davenport back with yet another Lab Rats story! This story won on the poll on my profile, so here I am, posting it for you guys, on my** ** _birthday_** **, no less! So it's a present to you guys on my birthday. :3. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the first chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"!**

 **Also, here is a rather important head's up: "Welcome To The Dollhouse" is definitely OCC and really AU. "You Posted What?!" never happened. There is no Bionic Academy, no Spin or Bob or Sebastian. I'm really sorry guys, but it's completely necessary for what I have planned for this particular story. However,** ** _Victor Krane is in this story_** **. Please don't be mad about the "There is no Bionic Academy, no Spin or Bob or Sebastian" thing. Oh, and Douglas is good in this story, so "Taken" happened.** **Everything from the first two seasons of Lab Rats and the first half of season three did happen. This is set somewhere between "Which Father Knows Best" and "Alien Gladiators"** **, so this means that Chase doesn't have his laser bow, Leo is** ** _not_** **bionic, and the world didn't find out Adam, Bree and Chase's bionic secret in "You Posted What?!" because in this story that obviously never happened. So please, please,** ** _please_** **be aware of that.**

 **However, Adam, Bree, and Chase did get found out by this very weird, very top secret Agency that the Government of the United States doesn't know about.**

 **So it is** ** _NOT_** **the FBI that found out Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionic secret. Some weird agency that will have a backstory did.**

 **But more on this weird Agency later. I'll keep you guys guessing about this weird Agency. If you guys want to guess, feel free to do so. I would love to hear everyone's guesses. :3**

 **So anyway…**

 **This story is rated a** ** _very_** **high T for very intense scenes, including physical and mental and emotional torture, a ton of physical harm, character death, a manic ruler of "The Dollhouse" as it's known, and blood and other gory things. If books like "The Hunger Games" series by Suzanne Collins or the "Gone" series by Michael Grant makes you queasy or uncomfortable, do not read this story. Just click the back button now. I'm serious.**

 **By the way, this summary isn't totally final. I'm a bit on edge about the summary, so it MIGHT change sometime in the future, so please, please, please be aware of that.**

 **I was inspired to write this fanfictoion after watching the season 5 finale of the ABC Family hit TV show "Pretty Little Liars", and the episode name is** ** _also_** **titled "Welcome To The Dollhouse". It's basically the same plot, but my version is slightly tweaked. If your interested, go watch it for a good idea of what my story will be like. Season Five of "Pretty Little Liars" is on Netflix, if you get Netflix. If yoh don't want to watch that episode, or you don't have the time to or something, you can always look up the entire episode on the Pretty Little Lairs wiki. It** ** _should_** **be on there, but don't quote me on that.**

 **Also, if this first chapter looks familiar to anyone who has read any other fanfiction by me, it's because I copied the first chapter of MY other fanfiction called "Survival Of The Fittest". I just tweaked it a little bit to fit this chapter, and so will the second chapter. Well, the first part of chapter two will be exactly like the second chapter of "Survival Of The Fittest". Hope you guys don't mind… The rest of "Welcome To The Dollhouse" will** ** _not_** **be like the rest of "Survival Of The Fittest", I can tell you that right now. It will be very, very different.**

 **I will have a cover photo up when I find the picture I feel fits best. This one worked okay, but I might change it in the future. I'll get on it as soon as possible.**

 **This chapter is titled "Discovered By The Agents". This is kind of an obvious title. Just read on, and you'll be able to find out the aftermath of Adam, Bree and Chase being discovered by this new and rather mysterious Agency. I'll give you guys a heads up: This Agency is NOT the FBI.**

 **For some reason, my page breaks are being really glitchy on my phone and have been for a while, so whenever you guys see this: -Page Break-, that's exactly what that is. I'm not sure if they'll ever stop being glitchy, so that -Page Break- thing might becoming permanent for me, but I don't know.**

 **I apologize in advance if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, or anything for the like- mistakes. If you guys catch any, it would be appreciated if you guys could point them out in a review. Thank you.**

 **Guys, I'm sorry if there is "she", or "her" in where it's supposed to be for Bree's POV in first person. I copied the first two chapters of my other story "Survival Of The Fittest" and tweaked it. I did proof read the chapter a bunch of times but if you guys find anything wrong,** ** _please_** **,** ** _please_** **tell me. Thank you. :3**

 **Also, I will recommend a soundtrack for this chapter while you guys are reading. It's a song titled "It's All Over" by the band named Three Days Grace. It's you- the reader's- choice if you want to listen to it or not. I won't be mad if you don't. I can't stop you. After all, I am writing this on my IPhone 6. I can't exactly reach through my iPhone 6 screen and demand that you listen to the song. So it's up to you.**

 **Okay, disclaimer time! I don't know why we still have to do this, because we obviously don't own these TV shows and movies and books and stuff, but you know, whatever. XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, just my OC's, "The Dollhouse", and this entire plot. Do not copy this story, because this story is MINE. I will report you if you steal this story, no matter what fandom you're in or what site you're on. Thank you. If any of you guys find someone who** ** _did_** **steal my story, please contact me through a Private Message. Thank you.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse" as much as I had fun writing it! :3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Page Break-**

 **Bree's POV**

A gun is pointed in my face.

Wow. That was blunt, considering the weight of that one sentence, but it is true. I feel so terrified right now. That is also true.

"Get down on your knees right now, Bree Justice Davenport, Subject B, now, or I will have to take drastic measures!" One of the many unidentified agents- I don't know who they are or who they work for, they aren't FBI agents, so I'm confused and wary and alarmed all at the same time- that are in the living room barks out the order directed to me.

Chaos had erupted around us so fast I didn't even have time to blink, let alone scream. One minute, Adam, Chase and I had been talking about going on missions and our schoolwork (well, Adam was drawing a unicorn and I was texting my friend Caitlin and Sarah in a group message on my Iphone while Chase was talking about the really, really boring aforementioned schoolwork), and then Mr. Davenport had come up to deliver the news to us that someone somehow had found out our secret, and he told us to get our stuff packed because we would leave in fifteen minutes, and then the next minute while we were just getting up to get our stuff, the lights went out, the front door had burst open these agents were shouting orders to each other and screaming orders in our faces.

I'm still in a state of shock.

I sort of dully notice that the man is dressed in a protective, heavily armored and armed body suit, complete with a black helmet with eye protection, and my blood turns into pure ice in my veins as both adrenaline and fear rushes throughout my entire body in a few seconds, and I'm chilled to the bone at the order. I oh so very, very badly want to stomp on the agent's foot and grab Adam and Chase's hands and run like crazy out of our house to protect my two brothers as well as myself and run as far as possible and as fast as I possibly can. Which is a lot. I _am_ the fastest person in the entire world, after all. Running comes as easily as math for Chase and lifting weights for Adam.

Fast, smart, and strong. The three bionic super humans, the first ever genetically engineered bionic super human siblings. Me, Chase and Adam. That's _us_.

Unfortunately, me being the fastest person in the world is not helping our case right now. Dang it all.

Almost instantly, I realize how utterly stupid that plan would would be. That plan wouldn't work. There are a lot more of these Unidentified Agents- as I've nicknamed them- swarming around the house than the ones that are in the living room with them. There are a ton more of these guys upstairs, searching for Mr. Davenport and Tasha and Leo and Douglas, who are in the Lab right now, which, by the way, who probably have no idea what's going on right now... I assume that Eddy had been deactivated wirelessly by the Unidentified Agents, so he's no help to them or to any of us, like usual. Great.

And, not to mention, the Unidentified Agents also have helicopters- I can hear the helicopter blades whirl and slice and chop through the air easily from where I stand. Not to mention that these aforementioned helicopters most likely have deadly machine guns or other weapons of the like poised and ready to fire at a simple command, and the men that are inside the house are trained with every type of weapon known to humankind. Besides, the Unidentified Agents might expect that Adam, Chase and I would move, get up, try to attack, or even run away, judging by the way most of them have their fingers on the triggers of their powerful weapons, scary guns that can fire a hundred rounds of ammunition per minute, maybe even per second.

I shudder without meaning to.

In case anyone is wondering, no, I do _not_ want to find out how much ammo can fire from the guns in a few quick seconds, thank you very much.

Adam, Chase and I would be dead the millisecond we moved or resisted anything the Unidentified Agents would force them to do. Or instantly react.

Like, for instance, if we reacted and attacked the agents and then ran for our lives.

I don't want to die.

I am dully aware of my two bionic brothers being forced to their knees, shouting in protest and fear and shock as they slam against the dark blue carpet of the living room with twin grunts of pain.

I hear Adam growl a bit as one of the Unidentified Agents press a gun with a silencer to Chase's back, whispering something threatening to him.

A loud buzzing noise echoes in my mind and fills my ears. I stand there, frozen in shock and fear, but for some reason I'm actually _refusing_ to give in to the order that was barked at me, no matter how much my legs are shaking right now and how I am literally screaming in my head at myself to get down and stay down and hope that we don't get shot.

My mind spins with panic. Oh, God. God, no. Adam and Chase and I are going to die.

We are going to _die_!

"I said," the man who spoke to me before hisses again to me in a dangerously low voice, waving the gun in his hands and motioning from me to the ground, a clear indication of what the man in the all black uniform with the evil weapon clutched tightly and threateningly in his thick protective black gloved hands, "on your knees, Subject B!"

My mind is once again screaming at me to get down and stay down; to do as the man barked so my siblings and I don't get hurt and die right then and there, but my body doesn't respond to the command that my brain is basically yelling at the rest of my body to do.

I stand in the center of the room, my mind going a thousand miles an hour. I can't comprehend a single coherent thought.

I have no idea how this happened so fast. We had been found out by the government so fast. I don't know how or when, but it _did_ happened, and sadly there is nothing we can do about it now. These Unidentified Agents had been at our front door a few hours later after school was out, and then Mr. Davenport had delivered the shocking news to us that someone had found out our bionic secret, and we had to leave immediately, immediately, immediately.

We didn't get out of the house fast enough.

And suddenly now some man in a scary black protective outfit is waving a gun in _my_ face, demanding me to get down on my knees next to my little brother with a gun waving in the air, pointed at _me_ , ready to shoot _me_.

"Bree..." Chase's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, his hazel eyes growing wide with fear, but his voice is firm and strong, like a mission leader's voice should be, but I can faintly detect the slightest hint of anger behind the words at the man whose threatening to hurt me, but there's something else hidden deep in his words and his expression and his eyes. He's begging me to do as he says, pleading, and for once, I absolutely promise myself that I will listen to the words my brother is saying. And I do.

"Please, Bree… do it. Please, Bree, please." Chase begs. I have never heard him beg before in his life. Not even when we were little kids.

Just as I am about to move to slide down next to my little brother, who is currently glaring up at the man who spoke to me, the one Unidentified Agent- he's not an FBI agent, I can tell- with the gun in his hand whose waving the weapon crazily as his finger taps the trigger twice in rapid succession, the man, the Unidentified Agent, gets impatient and grabs the back of my long chocolate brown hair and yanks me next to my brother- the smartest boy in the world, mind you- with a sudden, wild jerk of brute strength and anger, and maybe just the slightest hint of fear surrounding the sudden and totally confusing action. These people are afraid of me and my brothers. This man is afraid of me, of us. The Unidentified Agents that are swarming the entire mansion are afraid of me and my brothers. They all are, but they hide that fear with violent actions, like the one that just happened.

I cry out loudly in pain as my head slams into the floor, narrowly missing a head on collision with an Unidentified Agent's steel toed boot. My vision grows fuzzy around the edges for a few seconds before my head is reeling, and I am aware of the subtle beginnings of a very powerful headache forms in the center of my brain, making me woozy and a bit nauseous, but I grit my teeth together and attempt to fight off the dizzy feeling back in a hard swallow, determined not to throw up or do anything else stupid.

"Don't touch my little sister, you stupid short weasel!" Adam snarls, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of bright red in the complete darkness of the house. "You touch her again, no, forget that. If you lay a finger on her or my little brother again, I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them until you are begging for mercy! You ugly and stupid short weasel!" He snaps.

The insults Adam's always coming up with have not gotten better over the years. Nope. Not once.

Sometimes it scares me how dangerous Adam really is. Hidden under all the goofiness and the laid back guy that is my oldest brother, there's also a dangerous side to him that scares me to my very core.

"Shut up, Subject A!" One of the Unidentified Agents snap on my left. I can hear more of the scarily dressed Unidentified Agents' roam around the house, looking for clues and other suspicious things that they thought the Davenports could have stashed somewhere.

Like more genetically engineered bionic super humans, for instance. Something. _Anything_.

Then, with a bunch of Unidentified Agents surrounding me and my brothers, I realizes something. _The Lab_! And Tasha and Mr. Davenport and Leo and even Douglas! They are still down there! Maybe they're all completely oblivious to what's going on, or maybe they can see what's happening from one of the security cameras that Mr. Davenport placed around the entire length of the Davenport mansion for this reason. Maybe they escaped, or maybe Eddy- before he got deactivated by the unidentified agents and their amazing software, I don't know- shut down the Lab or something.

Maybe.

I can only hope that the rest of my family members are safe and not being taken down by the Unidentified Agents and being dragged off to who knows where and for who knows how long.

When the Unidentified Agent yells at Adam to shut up, fear and explosive, white hot anger courses through my veins all at once. Nobody tells my brother, any of them, to shut up. Only the rest of my family and I can do that.

But I am also so afraid. I'm so, so very afraid of my two brothers getting shot and killed instantly that I silently beg Adam to shut up and listen to the Unidentified Agents with the guns and the weapons that could supply an entire army and then some, the weapons that could easily kill me and my two bionic brothers, and Tasha and Leo and Mr. Davenport and our real father, Douglas, in the blink of an eye from all different directions...

No.

I don't want to think of what might happen down in the Lab. I once again hope that they're safe.

"What do you want with us?" Chase demands, snapping me out of my thoughts yet again, his bright hazel eyes growing wide with fear as one of them moves over to me and presses a gun to my ribcage and very, very slowly- deliberately- moves it up to my chest, positioning the gun to hover above my heart that's pounding in cold fear and anger and adrenaline with the strength of a stampede of a thousand and one horses when the gun presses to my heart, my layered clothes doing nothing to block the ice cold, metal barrel of the gun.

My heart continues to pounds wildly in my chest like there's a rabid animal that's trying to claw it's way out of my heart and out into the open. I'm really scared, as I said before. Terrified. And I've never been so terrified in my entire life.

I shudder and whimper involuntary and squirm a little bit as the man wraps his armor protected, bulky, meaty arm around my neck, holding me in place so I can't and won't move, my dark brown eyes widening a little bit.

Sure, I've been on life threatening missions and have been for a few years, but no one had ever pressed a gun to my chest before. Never.

"Remain silent, Subject C!" The man snarls, his fingers tightening on the gun and on my throat a little bit as a warning as the man with the cold green eyes looks over at Chase with anger. "You need to remain silent immediately, Subject C and Subject A, or I will put a bullet through Subject B without hesitating for a second! Are we clear, Subject C?" He snarls.

 _We have names, regular, human names, you know!_ I want to say, but I don't dare open my mouth. _Our names are Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport, not Subject A, B and C! We haven't been called Subjects A, B, and C since we were little kids running around in their old lab._

I really miss those days when it was just me, Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport and Eddy in one room and with three capsules. I miss the old days where I didn't have to live in fear of anything, when we first met Leo and Tasha and went on our first mission and saved the town of Welkerville from exploding and being reduced to a simple grease stain on the map, completely obliterated from a train that was going four hundred miles an hour with a dangerous, bright neon colored green high explosive chemical called Nucloneum. I remember when Adam, Leo and Chase helped me stop the high speed train, and where I dressed up in something other than jeans or sweatpants- a real dress and high heels- for the dance and danced with Ethan and, after I had admitted I liked him and he liked me, we started dating.

I think back to when Adam and I had done the ever so fabulous Cheer Bomb as a counterattack to Stephanie's annoying gripes and whines of protest and giggles of laughter that were just plain rude and the teasing from her and the other cheerleaders, and Adam standing up for me and helping me ignore the bullies.

I miss every single second of my old life, the life where my siblings and I didn't have to live in fear every single second of every single day.

It's not like that now. And it never will be again.

Chase immediately shuts up for once, but I can see the anger and fear igniting deep in his gaze that narrows into a dangerous stare.

It's times like this where I would actually wish Chase's Commando App, Spike, would come out for once and attack the scary unidentified agents and help Adam and I escape, but I realizes that would be a very bad move. We would all be dead within two and a half seconds when/if Spike came out for a play date in a hail of bullets and noise and fiery burning pain.

Not fun.

So right now me and my two brothers are trapped, with a gun pressing into my side and a bulky, meaty arm wrapped around my tan neck that's able to snap my neck with a simple jerk, and threats to shoot me and shoot Adam and Chase as well as my entire family if they found out where they were hiding. Trapped in a room with no way of escaping and no way of getting help. Why would anyone want to help us when we are bionic super humans with extraordinary powers that could possibly take over the world? No one would dare to help us now. No one would come to our rescue. We don't have any neighbors for miles around, anyway. We have no idea where the rest of our family are. We don't know if they are safe.

Adam, Chase and I are on our own.

What a lovely day this is turning out to be.

"Why are you doing this?" Adam asks in a steely voice as we are yanked forcibly to their feet, and the gun is pressed against my chest a little bit more at the question my older brother asked.

I hear footsteps coming near the front door, and a man- the only one not dressed in the black protective clothing, instead opting for a really expensive looking suit- walks into the room from the outside. The man notices the gun at my side and waved his left hand rather calmly, glaring at the unidentified agent with a steely gaze.

The Unidentified Agent nods after a moment, and I almost cry out in relief as I feel that the gun that is aimed directly on my chest withdraws, the safety clicking on and the man's arm snaked away and let go of my probably now littered with bruises throat, stepping back and shoving the gun back into it's holster with a sharp click that hurts my ears.

I gasp loudly in relief as sweet, crisp air refills my burning, oxygen deprived lungs. I almost fall down to my knees in relief, but I stop myself from doing so. I gasp for the air that I desperately need for several minutes, focusing my attention on steadying my breathing patterns. I took deep breaths to attempt to calm down my still beating rapidly heart.

"Bree, are you okay?" Chase asks after a few seconds of tense silence, his eyes wide with concern.

I cough two times, blinking to get rid of the white spots that run across my vision and wait for the room to stop spinning. "I-I'm fine, Chase." I reply shakily, almost sobbing in relief as I can breathe properly again.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Cold laughter fills the room, and I turn to see the man in the suit smirking in victory. "You won't be fine in a few minutes, Subject B." He says in a mysterious voice, making a tsking noise and crossing his arms over his suit clad chest.

Once again, the all too familiar sense of fear runs through me, and I frown, taking in the man's appearance for myself.

Inhale.

Had I been able to think and absorb things like appearances properly, I would have been able to notice that the man has short, close cropped light brown hair and dark green eyes. He's a rather short man, but he has this aura of authority surrounding him.

Exhale.

He must be one of the commanding officers of this unidentified agency.

"Who are you?" Adam demands, his dark gaze cutting into the man's eyes.

"My first name is not important, but my last name is Jacobson, or, as you three will call me, Agent Jacobson." The man replies in a smooth voice. He offers no other information about himself or who he works for.

These agents are definitely not a part of the FBI, as I've noticed before.

Which begs the question: _Who are these people? And_ who _do they work for?_

Chase's eyes sparkle with confusion and fear and anger again, but his voice is strong and totally steady, with the slightest hint of fear that is just barely detectable. "What do you mean, she won't be fine?"

My heart skips a couple beats as many possibilities run through my mind, none of them pleasant.

The man- Agent Jacobson- smirked and walks up to us and glances down at us like we're mere ants and he's an all-powerful entity. "I mean..." He pauses for dramatic effect, the smirk still hanging around on his pale lips, "I'm taking you three into our custody and placing you in one of our secure testing sites." I watch as the smirk grows wider on Agent Jacobson's lips, "So say goodbye to your old, happy and semi-regular lives, you three bionic humans, you _Lab Rats_ , because your new lives will be _much_ more painful."

 **-Page Break-**

 **Mia Teresa Davenport: So, how was the first chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"? Good? Bad? Does it need work? I would love to hear everyone's feedback! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse", and I'll see you all with the next chapter that will be titled "Torn Away". Obviously a very angsty title. Heads up: there will be a fight scene in the next chapter, but I'm not too sure how it will turn out, so please don't critize me if it is not what you expected, I'm a fragile fanfiction author. ._.**

 **Free internet cookie to anyone who can point out the specific scenes that Bree was thinking about, what seasons and episodes they were in. Send in the answers, and you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter! ;)**

 **Also, if you guys have any guesses as to what Agency this is or who exactly discovered and exposed their bionic secret, leave a review with your guess. I'd** ** _really_** **love to hear them. So send them in! :3**

 **Once again, I apologize for any spelling, grammar, punctuation, or sentence structure mistakes.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you want to read more of the story! I'll see you all later with the next update of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! Bye! :3**


	2. Torn Away

**Mia Teresa Davenport: Hello, guys! Mia Teresa Davenport back here with an early update of this story! Yay! :3. That has never happened before, so I'm admittedly a little bit surprised about that, but I'm also pleased. I did have a lot of time on my hands, considering the fact that I was in a car for more than three hours. We just got back from my brother's soccer tournament, and they won the entire thing. He scored three goals, which is amazing! I'm so proud of him. :3**

 **So, since I very highly,** ** _highly_** **doubt you guys want to listen to me rant and you guys just want to get onto the story, I'm moving on…**

 **Welcome back to chapter two of "Welcome To The Dollhouse". Please be aware that this chapter is _extremely_ long, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine with me. But after all, you guys were the ones who clicked on this story, so I guess that doesn't make any sense. XD. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the positive feedback. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews, guys. :3.**

 **This chapter is titled: "Torn Away." Read on to find out why! :3**

 **Did you guys notice that I changed the summary? It's nothing too drastic, but that summary in the summary box is now the official summary now for "Welcome To The Dollhouse".**

 **Special thanks to for the follows: Dirtkid123, Writer207, Sacrasmisinmyblood, Sunwolfee, WinchesterShepard, and daughter of athena 200.**

 **Special thanks to for the favorites:** **Dirtkid123, Writer207, Sacrasmisinmyblood, Sunwolfee, WinchesterShepard, and  daughter of athena 200.**

 **Special thanks to for the reviews: Ra'Zara The First, Dirtkid123, and WinchesterShepard.**

 **Reply time! :3**

 **Replies :**

 **Ra'Zara The First : Addy: "Or something like the illuminati. Have fun continuing to guess, dude! ;)" [Enjoy the second chapter, Zara! :3]**

 **Dirtkid123 : Thank you so much for the nice review! Hope you enjoy the second chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! :3**

 **WinchesterShepard : Thank you so much! :3. And I also love Three Days Grace, as well as the band Skillet and Breaking Benjamin and Evanescence. All of the artists' songs are so… full of angst and they speak from the heart. They're just all around amazing songs, aren't they? And I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy! :D**

 **Once again guys, thanks so much for the kind reviews and the follows and the favorites. :3. They mean a lot to me. :3**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter: "Heart of Courage" By Two Steps From Hell. (The _extended version_ of the song is probably the best option to listen to.)**

 **Also, here is a fun fact:** **When I found this song as I was surfing the web for the appropriate song for this chapter, I literally squealed because I was _that_ excited about finding the song. So yeah, that happened. I then got four questioning glances from my family members and a question asking what was wrong. I just simply told them that I found a song that I fell in love with.**

 **I personally think that is the perfect song for this chapter. I hope you guys like the soundtrack I've selected! :3.** **Also, please, please, please, _please_ listen to the  extended version of the song while your reading chapter two. It's annoying to go back and have to replay it so many times because it's over.**

 **The original song is only around four minutes, and the extended one is eight minutes and twelve seconds. However, there is an even more extended version of the song that goes to well over an hour, but I highly, highly doubt you guys will need an hour to read chapter two.**

 **So please, please, please go listen to the song! :3**

 **Disclaimer time, guys! :D**

 **Okay, here is the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, just my OC's, "The Dollhouse", and this entire plot.**

 **Do not copy this story, because this story is MINE. I will report you if you steal this story, no matter what fandom you're in or what site you're on. Thank you. If any of you guys find someone who _did_ steal my story, please contact me through a Private Message. Thank you.**

 **I apologize in advance if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, or anything for the like- mistakes. If you guys catch any, it would be appreciated if you guys could point them out in a review or something. Thank you.**

 **Once again, guys, I'm sorry if there is "she", or "her" in where it's supposed to be for Bree's POV in first person. I copied the first two chapters of my other story "Survival Of The Fittest" and tweaked it. I did proof read the chapter a bunch of times but if you guys find anything wrong, _please_ , _please_ tell me. Thank you, guys.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the first second of "Welcome To The Dollhouse" as much as I had fun writing it! :3**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **-Page Break-**

 **Bree's POV**

At Agent Jacobson's words, everything freezes in my world. The first thing I'm aware of that freezes is my still rapidly beating heart. I can feel my heart very slowly freeze, then just stop beating, and then unceremoniously break into a million tiny pieces all at once. That ringing noise in my head started up again, the noise becoming more and more louder until it felt like someone literally just stuck a firecracker in my head and it had just exploded in a white hot flash of sound and the deafening echo that rings very loudly in my ears. The noise feels like it can rip my ear drums into shreds easily. So yeah, ow.

I blink slowly, having a really hard time digesting his words.

I'm being taken away from my home? From Mission Creek, California? From my friends? The Lab where we sleep and train for so many important missions? Our capsules? No way. I'm being ripped away from the rest of family members by these Unidentified Agents? From Mr. Davenport and Douglas and Tasha and Leo and even Eddy?

No…

No.

I feel my nerves freeze when I realize what Agent Jacobson means fully, and it feels like someone just sucker punched me in the stomach or smashed a brick in my face. All the air forcibly leaves my lungs much too quickly, and I can't breathe, can't get enough oxygen in my lungs once again. It feels like I just got hit by one of those tour busses, and I stare stupidly at Agent Jacobson, my mind reeling once again from the shock and the thoughts of being torn from my family members. I notice that the headache is I had before is back and twenty times stronger and a hundred times more persistent. My knees wobble from the force of Agent Jacobson's words, and they threaten to give out from under me from the shock I'm feeling right now, but I stand as strong and as steadily as I can right now.

I can't let them see how much their words affected me. I just can't.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Adam and Chase are in the same stupor. Adam's face is bright red with anger, his normally carefree dark brown eyes carefree and light now twisted in rage and a slight hint of malaise, while Chase's normally tan face is totally and utterly pale, drained of all color. His hazel eyes are glossed over with pure anger. My little brother is glaring at Agent Jacobson with a such dark intensity that I'm sure if Chase had Adam's heat vision, Agent Jacobson would be dead on the ground right now.

Unfortunately, Chase doesn't have Adam's heat vision.

Meanwhile, my mind goes into an overdrive of pure panic and fear and confusion, and I flinch when I can't properly collect my thoughts.

 _No. No no no no. No no no._ My mind screams. This can't be happening! _This can't be happening_! This _isn't_ happening! No! No! We're be torn away from our entire family, even our annoying smart home system, Eddy? _Mr. Davenport_?! No!

 _No!_

Once the immediate and initial shock wears off, I am finally able to open my mouth. I let out a loud sob I don't even try to contain, and tears instantly swell up in my brown eyes, but I absolutely refuses to let the hot, salty tears fall down my probably by now too pale cheeks. I don't want to to show these agents a sign of weakness, but my shattered heart is filled with sadness. If I had the energy to do so, and Adam, Chase and I weren't in this particular situation with guns being pointed at us from all directions by these weird and scary Unidentified Agents in this even weirder Agency, I would have collapsed to my knees in shock, but Adam and Chase and I would have been shot.

After a minute, Chase finds his voice and is able to speak up. "You... You're taking us away from our family?" Chase's voice is full of disbelief and pain and white hot anger.

"You _monsters_ are taking us away from our little step brother and our step mother and Mr. Davenport and Douglas?" Adam's voice has a dangerous edge to it. His eyes are turning a very violent shade of bright red and there's an electric blue glow surrounding his body. His Blast Wave ability. Oh no. Adam's jaw is clenched tightly and rage is clearly written all over his features.

"Subject A, Subject B, and Subject C are turning violent! Contain them, and do it _right now_!" Agent Jacobson's voice cuts through the sudden silence of our house, and one of the agents takes out his gun from a black thigh holster that blends in with his protective clothing. That action results in the rest of the agents taking out their similar weapons in a synchronized mechanical sound, making my throbbing and broken heart leap up into my throat.

The thought alone that my brothers getting shot by these guys makes _even more_ anger run through my veins with the force of a large tidal wave.

I open my mouth and start screaming at the top of my lungs, launching myself an agent without thinking at all.

Noticing my actions, Chase immediately stomps his foot onto the dark blue carpeted ground, and all of the weapons fall to the ground, now jammed and now useless due to his molecular kinesis. Adam quickly shoots his heat vision at a few of them, holding them back with his super strength and yelling at the top of his lungs. Two pairs of burning dark brown and hazel eyes are filled with fiery rage and determinism, which snaps me into action as well.

I turn around and kick one of them in the gut, and in a blur of wind, color, and sound, I slam two of them into each other and slam my foot into the gut of another one as hard as I can, and for an instant it feels like like _I'm_ the one who has super strength instead of Adam. I watch in satisfaction as the man drops down to his knees and howls in agony, clutching his stomach. I do a very quick but very powerful roundhouse kick directly to the man's face, and his head jerks to the side, and he slumps over, knocked out.

Good.

I feel someone behind me. I don't know how, maybe it was the shift in the wind patterns that alerted me. I do have super speed after all.

I automatically react and do a cartwheel and throws five fast punches at one before flipping another one onto his back like he is a simple coin, and not this one hundred and fifty five pound human, this bulky, beefy, trained in martial arts Unidentified Agent, who then landed on the ground with a painful thud. I glance over and see Adam kicking one of them away from him, and the man goes flying into the stairwell.

I see Chase fighting off a man twice his size, and I notice Chase's face. He has an arrogant smirk/grin on his lips, like he's having a good time and he's _not_ a person who is fighting for his life.

But then again, Chase has always loved a good match, a good one verses one, no matter what it's in. I watch as the man throws a punch, then I have to turn to kick away an agent and then I duck to dodge avoid a roundhouse kick, catch the agent's foot, and spin him around in a full circle, using his own strength against him. I watch as the man lands on the ground with a slight groan of pain. I quickly use my super speed to gather up two more of the agents and place them next to the man I had just kicked, and I super speed around all three of them, creating a vortex. I watch as the agents gasp for air, and then slump to the ground, passed out from lack of oxygen.

I love my super speed a lot.

I kick one of the men in the gut that got too close to Adam while his back was turned and he was fighting off an agent, and then I whirl around and super speed over to a growing cluster of Unidentified Agents, whose eyes are filled with anger and obvious fear and who are probably shouting something- orders, most likely- to either us or each other, but I can't hear anything because of the blood that is pumping through my veins with the force of a freight train, the force of my attacks fueled by the horrible thoughts of Adam, Chase and myself being taken away from our family members and our friends and our home. The thought of being taken away from everything I have ever cared about fuels more of my anger.

As I kick away another agent, the white hot anger explodes into even more white hot rage with each punch and kick I throw at these agents. Rage fuels my ability to fight like a crazy person.

I can't let these Unidentified Agents take us away from our family.

I can't.

Huh. Maybe that's what desperation and fear are like.

I roll out of the way of a dart, then stand up and I let out a very loud battle cry and charge the agents once again.

I quickly continue to hit these Unidentified Agents with lightning fast punches, kicking them with ease and speeding around them to create a super sonic cyclone vortex and smashing random glass items over the men who don't have helmets on, my dark brown eyes wide, filled with pure desperation and pure rage.

I'm about to turn to my right and kick another one of the men in the stomach- and then the shin- if I can when I hears the familiar click of a gun near Adam, on his left. _But it's not a gun_ , I remind myself after a few seconds, that sound that echoes around the living room of the Davenport mansion is a _tranquilizer gun_ -

Oh. Oh.

Oh.

 _OH_.

Something small hits the side of my neck, thankfully not rupturing or piercing any organs or hitting a vein in my body, and I can instantly feel myself being surrounded and pulled under the darkness. My eyes grow so very heavy and thick and I'm pretty sure my breathing is slowing down, and I feel my heart rate slow down with every breath of desperately needed air that I take.

I frown, unable to move my hand up to meet my neck. My mind fills with panic.

What the heck was I just hit with?

I struggle to stay awake as I stumble over to my two brothers as the darkness that filled the edges of my vision grows larger, but I manage to kick and punch a few of the Unidentified Agents away from us in the process, and through the hazy blackness that's threatening to pull me down under, I'm pretty sure Adam said that he loves me and Chase, and I am also pretty sure that Chase said that he loves me and Adam too, and, although I don't really know what's going to happen to me and my two brothers or if we'll see each other again or what, I decide to say it back too, and this time, I totally do mean it. I love my brothers, no matter how many times I did deny it in the past.

But that was in the past. This is now.

My family members are getting torn away from each other. For the first time in my life, my brothers and I will be separated from Mr. Davenport and Eddy.

I won't see Leo, Tasha, or Mr. Davenport or Douglas ever again either.

It occurs to me right now that no matter how many times I had complained about wanting a better life and not having stupid, annoying brothers, I was secretly glad that I had them to rely on all my life.

Now I know that I will never see the rest of my family members again.

I have no idea what's in store for us, but I know that it won't be pleasant.

"Guys," I whisper to them, sort of noticing that my voice is barely audible. "Take down these Unidentified Agents. Kick their butts for me, okay?" I murmur.

I watch with badly clouded vision as Adam and Chase nod their heads, and I'm glad that they heard me.

"Yeah, we will." They say at the exact same time, whispering back in soft voices.

Good.

Then I am suddenly able to feel the warm, steady, comforting embrace of both Adam and Chase as their two pairs of arms reach out and wrap around my entire body, and I truly feel safe for the first time in a long time. And I'm also pretty sure that Adam and Chase are both crying because I can feel tears on my face that aren't mine. I can faintly hear my two brothers yell that they love each other, and that they promise that we will find a way to escape to wherever we're going and get back home to the rest of our family members, and I'm pretty sure I'm smiling and crying at the same time when I feel my body turn limp and feels the hot salty tears run down my face, and me, Bree Davenport, can only think that everything they did together was worth it. All of the life saving missions and the stupid fights was worth it, because they saved lives and made up in the end.

After all, no family is perfect. Especially not a bionic family.

Everything we've ever done together was worth it.

Everything.

With one last look over at my brothers, I mutter a "goodbye, see you soon, hopefully", and I can hear that Adam and Chase are saying their own "goodbye, see you soon, hopefully", as well, their words echoing in her head, and I silently promise myself that I would find Tasha, Leo, Douglas and Mr. Davenport some how and some way and some day, no matter what.

I promise myself that I will find them. And promises like that don't get broken.

I close my eyes, slump down to the carpeted ground, and I finally let the oddly peaceful darkness envelop my vision.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Adam's POV**

I wanted to kill every single Unidentified Agent that are in the house and the ones outside that are coming inside- maybe take down a few helicopters, you never know- when I saw my baby sister faint in front of my very own two eyes. I don't care that there are evil looking guns of all shapes and sizes and caliber pointed at my body. I don't care if I'm being threatened to get shot by these weird agents. I only care about one thing and one thing only right now. Getting my siblings far, far away from here.

Helping them escape, even if that means sacrificing myself in the process.

I collapse to my knees and I numbly crawl over to the way too still body of my baby sister, and I reach over and grab her right arm, trying to shake her awake.

I ignore these Unidentified Agents that aim their guns at me, but I'm alert for Chase's safety. I can't let what happened to Bree happen to Chase. I ignore the growls of "get back"'s from the men and focus on the too still form of my little sister.

"Bree?" I ask softly, and I'm suddenly aware that Chase is also dropping down to his knees. "Wake up. Bree, wake up." I beg.

Desperation and anger fills me when she doesn't respond, and I shake her a little bit harder to try and forcibly get up. "Bree? Bree, wake up." My voice rises with each word I'm speaking. "Answer me! Please, Bree!" I scream.

Chase's eyes grow very wide when he notices that she's not responding to his words. Like he's reacting on pure instinct alone, he presses his pointer finger and her middle finger to her pulse point, and then his body relaxes, his shoulders slumping down as she breathes out something like a sigh and a chocked sob at the same time. He turns to me, a ton of tears gathering in his hazel eyes, and he nods, signaling that Bree has a pulse and she's alive, just unconscious. I almost sob out in pure relief, but when I hear that stupid Agent Jacobson's voice, that makes me grow explosively angry and ice cold at the same time. I just really want to shut him up, permanently. Is that so hard to ask? I just wants to burn this dude's face off with my heat vision, use a million bone breaking kicks and punches to various parts of his body and watch him and HEAR him BEG and SCREAM for mercy.

"I told you, Subject A and C, that we had to contain Subject B, no matter what the consequences of our actions were." Agent Jacobson's voice is full of fake sympathy, and I can detect that Agent Jacobson's secretly overjoyed that Bree had been "contained", as he put it, and that this entire thing happened, which makes my stomach turn and twist painfully like I just ate something nasty. I can literally see an all powerful, all arrogant smirk gracing Agent Jacobson's pale lips.

I want to break his face. Or something or that caliber, I don't know.

Rage crashes into my entire being, my nerves tingling with newfound bright energy and even more adrenaline, and my eyes turn red, and I shoot my heat vision- which has now turned into fire vision due to the amount of pure rage I feel- at a few of the Unidentified Agents, snarling in pure, unbridled rage. It feels like there's a wildfire that can't be contained inside of my body, making me turn into such an automatic machine like this. I have never, _ever_ felt anything like this before.

And it scares me as well as it's scaring Chase and the Unidentified Agents. I can plainly see the pure fear that's settling in their now widened eyes.

"You touched my sister," my voice is deep and shaky, like it was the time when Marcus was about to kill Leo and I had just discovered my Blast Wave ability immediately after, which seems like three or four lifetimes ago because of everything that had happened in between and after the "bionic showdown", as I called it one time when Bree, Chase, Leo and I were hanging out in the Lab a few days after the whole fiasco went down, "and I will KILL YOU for that!" I snarl.

I skillfully and quickly move around the room like I have Bree's super speed, and through my haze of pure anger, I'm faintly aware of Chase snarling in rage and desperation, threats and insults spilling from his lips.

Chase must have let Spike out after all this time. Maybe seeing Bree get knocked out cold by these evil people in these scary outfits with scary weapons was the tipping point for him. Just like Adam.

 _It's about time, Spike_ , I think almost bitterly, as I ball my fists up, and then I reach over and punch one of them in the face without a helmet on with a quarter of my super strength, hearing the satisfying crack of the agents' nose as he drops down to the floor with a painful thud, yelping in pain like a pathetic little boy would. I glance down at the man for two seconds before I whirl around and grab one of them by the shoulders and quickly kick him away before I turn again, leaning over and shoving another one away that got a little to close too Chase for my comfort, and I watch as the male agent slams into the wall by the stairs, narrowly missing Eddy's totally black screen. The agent lands onto the ground with what sounds like a painful thud, and I'm pretty sure I can hear a bone or two- bone _s_ or maybe ever three bones in the guy's leg shattering and/or breaking, which causes me to internally smirk, but the smirk is melted away off my face when I hear what seems like twenty or more pairs of feet pound at the driveway and nearing the mansion quickly.

I sigh to myself.

Oh, dang it. _There's_ the back up.

Great. Just awesome.

Like this was a movie, more and more Unidentified Agents file into the house from all different directions, the front door, the back door that leads into the living room, and they slide down from ropes I assume that these people threw down on the ceiling and through the open windows like packs of highly trained, meaty and bulky, dressed in protective black outfit ninjas, who shout and bark orders at me, Adam Davenport, and his little brother, Chase Davenport- Chase still being all Spiked out from Bree getting shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart by one of these agents, I don't know who did it, but if I find the guy I'll burn a literal fiery hole in his stomach- to stand down and go with the peacefully, or they will have to shoot us with the tranquilizer darts and take us down.

Like Bree. Our _sister_.

Spike snarls at the Unidentified Agents that file into the room in pairs of three, their weapons out and aimed at Chase and me's chests and other various body parts. Our shins, our necks, our arms, shoulders, legs, and our feet.

I turn to Chase/Spike, and I can see flickers of dark anger and burning, explosive hatred in his/Chase's hazel eyes. Then I notice with a start that Chase's normally hazel eyes are an inky black color, filled with rage.

Oh boy. Spike's eyes only ever get like that when he's really, really, really, _really_ mad.

I, on the other hand, really, really wish that this was some action movie or a very vivid dream, but the hot blood pumping through my veins and Chase/Spike snarling in anger and shouting threats to these Unidentified Agents, and myself being able to see Bree, _my baby sister_ , laying there on the cold tiled ground of the living room, unmoving, like she's really dead, because that's what she looks like to me.

Dead.

Panic seizes me, along with more and more explosive rage.

My baby sister looks looks dead.

 _Dead_.

Spike/Chase and I share a knowing look, and it's as if we read each other's minds. We turn our attention to the agents at the same time and then simultaneously sick our legs out, producing the results that we had wanted. We sweep the feet of three Unidentified Agents that crowd the us, the two bionic brothers. The Unidentified Agents slam onto the ground and groan loudly in pain, the one that I kicked might've broken his back.

I almost feel bad, but then I realize who and what we're fighting for.

Our _freedom_ and our _family_.

If myself and Spike/Chase are going to die, I know in the bottom of my heart that we would want to go out in a blaze of glory, protecting the people that love us.

We are going to die fighting with our last breath, and that's a promise.

We are going to fight for Bree, even if it is literally the last thing that we will do as brothers in this mansion, our _home_.

I hear Agent Jacobson's voice ring out from the kitchen. "That's it, take them the subjects down!" He yells.

Immediately, I turn to the nearest Unidentified Agent, and I shriek a very loud battle cry at the top of my lungs, a cry of defiance and anger so loud that it that rattles the windows of the living room.

I feel alight with fire.

I surge forward and I grab two of the agents, and then I slam two Unidentified Agents into each other, then kicks another in the throat with my super strength. I turn again and I sweep my right leg under three of them and watch as they hit the ground. I nod in satisfaction and then I let my eyes heat up, and I then shoot two twin beams of my very bright red heat vision at one of them before elbowing another in the face with my really handy super strength, watching as the man drops to the ground, holding his face and moaning loudly in pain. I have never felt so alive- but so dead- before, and it's scaring me straight down to my core.

A lot of things are scaring me right now.

Meanwhile, Spike is snarling threats and bellowing at the top of his lungs and he's also using his bionics- more specifically, his molecular kinesis- to make the Unidentified Agents confused and he's also breaking and jamming their weapons too so that they're useless.

I have never seen such rage in Spike's eyes before, which is saying a lot about what's going on.

It also occurs to him that _Spike_ is protecting _Bree_ , which is weird, because, well, he is Spike, after all.

I turn to my right and kick another Unidentified Agents in the face with my super strength and jabs another in the ribs and stands up and kicks a weapon that was trained at my tan forehead away from the agents grasp and punches him square in the jaw, and I reel my fist back to deliver a blow to one that is getting too close to Chase for my taste once again, and then I punch the one nearest to me to get the weapon away from my leg. I am about to kick another one in the shin, but I feel that my limbs are growing tired from the effort of taking them all down at once without stopping for second, but I refuse to give up, to let Agent Jacobson and these Unidentified Agents win.

I will not let them win.

I _can't_ let them win. I _have_ to protect my siblings.

I turn around to meet Spike/Chase, lock eyes with my younger brother whose still in Commando App mode, and thankfully, Spike/Chase clearly gets the message.

Blast Wave ability time.

 _Oh yeah,_ I think to myself, _this will be good_.

I collect electricity from the room, like energy from the agents' weapons, anything and everything I can find in the house, including the Lab's power, and makes all of the angry emotions that are inside of me Blast Wave ability and fires, and Spike/Chase dives down next to Bree and covers her body with his own, and he creates a force field around himself and Bree.

I let my Blast Wave ability free with a rather loud grunt, and all of the Unidentified Agents in the room collapse to the floor, Chase/Spike and Bree squatting and lying there. We're the only three people in the room with these abilities.

We're so much stronger, smarter, and faster than these agents.

I am glad that my siblings are unharmed because of the force field.

I take in the damage of my Blast Wave. Agents are everywhere, either passed out or dazed, strewn around the room like rag dolls with their strings cut off, limp.

I would have smiled in victory because my siblings and I are safe _r_ now than we were before, but I am too weak to do anything but run a hand through my raven black hair.

I notice that one of them ducked- well actually rolled, more like- behind the couch for safety, and Spike snarls at one of the men getting up by the refrigerator before running up to him and punching him in the gut several times with rapid punches that would leave Bree dizzy.

The man behind the couch aims at Chase/Spike with his tranquilizer dart gun, aiming at Chase/Spike while he's distracted and I am fighting off two of the Unidentified Agents that had gotten up...

...And I watch in horror the man fires the tranquilizer gun, and, as if in slow motion, I see the dart hits the back of Chase/Spike's head with deadly accuracy.

 **-Page Break-**

Powerless. That's how I feel right now. Absolutely powerless.

I can't breathe.

I stand there and watch, numb with horror, as Chase drops down to his knees, gasping for breath.

Whatever they have in those darts can _not_ be pleasant.

"Adam!" Spike yells out after a second of rather panic inducing silence, gasping, "run!" But I notice that it's not Spike's deep and grainy voice that said it, it's Chase's.

 _My baby brother's voice._

But I don't want to run. I have to make sure that he can hang on.

I have to tell him that I love him before he slips under the clutches of the darts.

The battle instantly forgotten, I take off into a sprint, kick the agent that Chase/Spike was fighting with my super strength and watch as he flies into the wall. I land repeated punches and kicks at the man, yelling at the top of my lungs until he passes out.

I kick the knocked out man one more time in the stomach for good measure.

Nobody hurts my siblings.

I get off of the male agent and sprint over to my little brother and scoop Chase up bridal style into my tan arms- wondering why the rest of these Unidentified Agents haven't shot at me yet- and I'm placing him down very gently next to Bree, and I find myself trying to shake my siblings both awake because I can't survive without my baby siblings. I love them too much to let them go like this.

"No!" I yell, hyper aware of the fact that there are tears beginning to form in my eyes and the way my voice is chocking up with obvious emotion. "Chase, I'm not leaving here without you! Chase! Come on, Bree, wake up!"

Still no response from Bree. Nothing. More panic crashes throughout my body like a tidal wave of power.

"Just go, Adam!" Chase's eyes are growing heavy. His hazel eyes slip shut for what I hope isn't the last time, but Chase then pries them open again. A glazed look crosses along his hazel eyes, and I know that he doesn't have long before he's pulled down under.

I can feel my heart break into two separate pieces and then shatter. "Chase... Chase!" I hear my voice crack the second time I said his name. "Please, _please_ don't go under! I need you! You need to stay awake! Chase, please!" I scream. "You and Bree need to stay awake, you have to fight this! Please, Chase, please stay awake! _Please don't leave_!" I sob loudly over my too still siblings, tears running down my tan cheeks.

I can't watch them like this.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Chase mutters, his voice barely audible, and then my baby brother takes a shallow breath, and I can see that his eyes are about to close, but he shouts out one last warning to me. His too sleepy hazel eyes are widening suddenly.

"What's wrong, Chase?" I demand through my tears and sobs of agony.

"Adam, look out!" And then my little brother shuts his eyes and goes limp next to our sister, filling me with numb horror.

The warning that my brother had just yelled to me echoes and rings in my ears, and I am just about to do what his little brother asked me to, but I don't turn fast enough.

I feel the dart touch the back of my head, and a sudden fiery feeling burns in my brain before it spreads throughout my entire body, rendering me immobile.

I hit the ground next to Bree and Chase, and I look up to Agent Jacobson is standing over me with a tranquilizer dartgun in his hand, his dark eyes filled with obviously mock sadness.

"I told you and your siblings to stand down and to come with us peacefully, Subject A Davenport," Agent Jacobson says these words so softly, so quietly that I can barely hear him, "but we had to do something in case you turned violent."

"Yeah well, you were the ones who broke down our front door and threatened to take us from our family. Technically, we were just defending ourselves from you guys." Is what I _want_ to say, but it feels like my mouth is full of those thick fluffy cotton balls. It renders me unable to speak

The darkness that dots and swirls in around in my dark brown eyes gets a little bit bigger with each passing second, but I fight to stay awake, to say the words I want to speak. I find my voice after a minute of swallowing hard past the lump in my throat. I whisper words that Agent Jacobson can't hear, and I note that I can barely hear them myself.

Agent Jacobson bends down next to me. "What did you say, Subject?" He asks, his dark green eyes hard and cold. Totally emotionless.

Like a monster's eyes.

Agent Jacobson is a monster.

"You will never win this fight, Agent Jacobson." I hiss his name softly, my vision blurring a little bit. I let my head loll to the side, and I groan softly, unable to do anything, just laying here next to my knocked out baby siblings, helpless.

 _Helpless_. I hate that word. It makes me feel like I've failed.

"Oh Subject A," Agent Jacobson says softly again, his stupid pale lips twisting into a large and arrogant smirk now, "but I already have won, this battle and the rest to come. I've won the war."

I stare at him coldly, unable to speak.

"Goodnight, Subject Adam Davenport." He whispers to me, then stands up.

The darkness streaks heavily across my vision now, swallowing everything up, and I can feel myself slip off into what seems like an endless, dark sleep.

My dark brown eyes slip shut now, but then I quickly reopen them again, because I'm still trying to fight it, to fight the urge to give into the darkness, because after all, I did make a promise to my baby siblings that I would fight to my very last shred of consciousness and willpower. With everything I have.

But still, Agent Jacobson words echo in my head, _"_ _Oh Subject A, but I already have won, this battle and the rest to come. I've won the war."_

 _No. He hasn't._ I reassure myself. _This is only a temporary setback. We_ will _be back. We_ will _escape. We_ will _get back to our families. We_ will _fight you and we_ will _defeat you and this entire Agency, Agent Jacobson. Count on it._

 _"Goodnight, Subject Adam Davenport."_

Not goodnight.

…No…

I will keep fighting for the rest of my life. Agent Jacobson hasn't won this game. Not yet. Not while Bree, Chase and I are still alive and well.

Not while I have my family members to fight for. _All_ of my family members.

The darkness is now growing faster than I can blink it away, and I dully notice that it's swallowing my vision whole now, but a random tear I don't even remember producing manages to slide down my cheek, and very slowly, I turn my swimming and reeling head to glance over at my siblings, thinking that I failed them _because I did_ , but I swore to myself that I will find them and protect them and get them back home to my other family members when I wake up and when we get to wherever we're going to end up.

I do not intend to break that promise.

We will find each other again and we will be able to escape from the prison we're no doubt going to, and we will find our way back home.

We'll get back home and to our family.

 _That's a promise_.

And I intend to keep that promise. Then, with one last defiant and bone chilling glare at this _evil, evil_ man named Agent Jacobson, and then one very long last broken hearted glance at the forms of my knocked out- possibly dead- baby siblings, I exhale and then close my eyes, and then I'm finally enveloped in the inky black but rather peaceful darkness.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Mia Teresa** **Davenport: Wow, that was an intense chapter, and I right? That's all I can say right now. XD. It also took a long time to reedit. I added some things and then I deleted some things almost constantly throughout this chapter. You guys have no idea. The second chapter of "Survival Of The Fittest" and "Welcome To The Dollhouse" are similar, but the second chapter to "Welcome To The Dollhouse" is obviously a lot longer. :3. I'm exhausted from all of that writing and editing. I need a break. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the early update as well as the entire chapter! Don't get your hopes up with the early update thing, that won't happen very often, if ever.**

 **Also, here is another update: I have exams starting tomorrow and up until Thursday, so I highly doubt I will be able to update this story in that time. Sorry guys, but as you hopefully know, school comes first.**

 **Once again, I apologize for any spelling, grammar, punctuation, or sentence structure mistakes.**

 **The next chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse" will be titled "Welcome To The Dollhouse". …Uh, you guys are pretty smart to figure out why it will be titled that. XD.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you want to read more of the story! Bye! :3**


	3. Cold Darkness And Talking

**Mia Teresa Davenport: Hello there, guys! Happy Friday! :D. Welcome back to "Welcome To The Dollhouse", chapter three! :3. I'm finally, finally,** ** _finally_** **all done with the rather annoying thing called school, also known as "The Prison" to every single middle schooler and high schooler ever, and thank God I'm finally all done with my finals and regents and common core tests, and all of my finals and tests and other things- all expect the two math finals I had- were an absolute breeze for me since I didn't have to worry about writing for a week or so. Although it felt a lot longer than only a week. It honestly felt like five weeks with amount of time it took me to do everything. It sucked a lot.**

 **Also, thanks for not pestering and reminding me through PMS or reviews or whatever other means of communication on this site about not updating this story in a while or something like that, it really means a lot. So now that finals are done and over with, I'll be able to write faster, which means I will also be updating this story faster now! :3. Yay! Thank you guys so much for reading this story, it means a lot to me that so many people enjoy it already, and I'm only on the third chapter! So you thank you, everyone, from the bottom of my heart, for even clicking on this story. :3**

 **Update: So I lied about what the chapter would be called. I'm so sorry about that, guys, but since this is just a filler chapter, I changed the name. Chapter four, however,** ** _will_** **be the one that is tilted "Welcome To The Dollhouse".**

 **Chapter soundtrack:** **Zack Hemsey - "See What I've Become."**

 **I'd like to thank the person with the account named** **Mynameisprettyy** **as well as the person with the account name** **For-Reals** **for the follow and the favorite. :3**

 **I'd also like to thank the following people for the reviews:** **Sunwolfee, UrFriendTheNinja, Ra'Zara The First, and Dirtkid123**

 **Reply time! :3**

 **Replies:**

 **Ra'Zara The First** **: Addy: "Hellcat, just let it go."**

 ***Mia yells in fear and turns into a kitty, hissing very loudly* 'Enough with that stupid freaking movie!'**

 **Addy: "Let it-"**

 **Mia: 'I swear to** ** _GOD ADDY, IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I'M GOING TO THROW YOU INTO AN ICEBERG! .-.'_**

 **Sunwolfee** **: Wow! I made you emotional after reading this chapter? I don't think a reviewer has ever said that to me on one of my stories before, so that means I'm doing my job as an writer correctly! :3. Yay. And don't worry, I understand what you're saying about the soundtracks. I totally understand that you don't have to listen to the songs; after all, that's your choice. I'm not gonna stop you. I just think that the songs just sets the mood of the specific chapter. It takes a lot of work and a ton of Google searches to find a correct soundtrack that sets the mood of that certain chapter perfectly, so I might not do a soundtrack each chapter. That thing might die out soon…**

 **UrFriendTheNinja** **: Thank you for the review, and here is the next update! :3**

 **Dirtkid123** **: Haha, glad I tortured you! XD. That sounded weird. XD. Thanks for the review, and here's the next update for "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! :3**

 **Disclaimer time! :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, just my OC's, like Agent Jacobson, "The Dollhouse", the Agency, this entire plot, and anything else you don't recognize.**

 **Also, this chapter is a filler chapter, so it's a little on the short side. It's barely over 3,000 words. Sorry guys, but I feel like it's necessary for the lack of updating this week because of the busy schedule I had…**

 **I hope you guys enjoy chapter three of "Welcome To The Dollhouse", tilted "Cold Darkness And Talking"! :3**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 **-Page Break-**

 **Chase's POV**

Darkness is all I see and all I feel, and it is cold. The darkness feels like freshly fallen snow in negative degree temperatures in December, or like I'm standing in a snow bank on some random New York mountain, like the Catskills Mountain, and snowflakes are falling all around me. The darkness is so cold, bone numbing, but at the same time, so soft and very inviting, like soft, cold fingers made of long, icy, claw-like branches from a large, hundred year old tree digging into my so very tired and so very numb mind relaxed, as if the branches are trying to coax me into staying in the dark, to stay wrapped up in the icy embrace of the seemingly never ending (but still impossibly cold), darkness.

It's tempting.

Then, suddenly, the darkness changes from cold and soft, turns into something that makes me feel a little bit better. The darkness is suddenly so peaceful and heavy with temptation and I suddenly feel very tired. My bones fill with the sleepiness my brain is overloaded with. Maybe if I can just relax a bit more, I'd slip into a peaceful sleep…

Sleep…

No.

Fear fills me suddenly. It makes me alert of what might happen if I do.

No. I can't do that. I can't slip into the inviting darkness. I have to stay awake. Awake. Five simple letters forming one simple word. Awake.

 _Awake_.

(That's a lot easier said than done.)

I need to stay awake. I have a family.

A family made up of three teenagers, two funny brothers and one amazing sister, and one billionaire who has a large ego the size of the Empire State Building and a sociopath turned good whose ego is the size of the Empire State Building as well, and one annoying smart home system whose completely evil and always will be, and one normal women whose a news reporter and who got sucked into the crazy wold of bionics against her will (but she adjusted quickly,) who is also like a mother to me.

Adam. Bree. Leo. Mr. Davenport. Douglas. Eddy. Tasha.

I want to see Adam and Bree most of all, but I just can't move. The thoughts swirl inside my super genius brain. I want to open my eyes to see if anyone is in the room, car, whatever it is that I'm trapped in, but I just don't have the mental strength to do that simple action. I hope my family members are safe.

Adam. Bree. Leo. Mr. Davenport. Douglas. Eddy. Tasha. My family members.

I wonder where they are.

Where _I_ am.

Suddenly, warm tears build and burn slightly in the backs of my closed hazel eyes. I don't know why I feel like crying. I just know that I want to cry.

With the warm tears still burning in my eyes, I fall back into the suddenly cold instead of warm- but still inviting- darkness.

 **-Page Break-**

I realize that I'm still so very cold and I still feel the unshed tears there, in my eyes. The tears are cold now, dried up, but I still can feel them.

Everything echoes in my mind and is heightened and heavy and it echoes and it's so impossibly loud and it hurts my ears. It makes my head hurt from all of the loud noises, like someone is pounding at my skull and at my eardrums with a jackhammer and _just won't stop_. My brain feels like it's on fire. My bones feel like liquid, and my hazel eyes still burn with the unshed tears. The tears are warmer now, but I refuse to let them fall down from my closed eyes and down my cheeks and onto the floor.

And then I am suddenly exhausted, wary, confused. Tired. Mentally jaded.

Numb.

I just want the pain to stop. Just stop. Stop…

I slip back into the cold darkness again.

 **-Page Break-**

I can't feel anything right now. I am numb. The voices are still so soft, too jumbled to make anything out. But I feel like I know those voices. They are familiar to me. I know them. I know these people. I know them, but for some reason I can't remember who the voices belong to, who those people are.

I don't know who they are.

I can't think about anything right now. I'm so tired. I decide right then and there that she will sleep for a while now.

I let my body relax.

I slide into the icy darkness.

 **-Page Break-**

"He's waking up." One voice murmurs, and I feel fingers run through my light brown hair. It's a girl's voice.

"Chasey, don't you dare slip back into the darkness!" Another voice says. "It's not a good idea because if you slip back, you won't be able to hear all of the brand insults that I've thought of!" It's a boy's voice.

Something tugs at my gut. _I know these people. I know them. Their names are Adam and Bree Davenport._

 _My siblings_.

My eyes fly open, and my head shoots up, followed by the rest of my body. A sharp burning sensation instantly explodes through my veins and courses throughout my body, sending bolts of pain everywhere. My vision swims for a minute, and I flinch and place my head between my knees, trying to lessen the effects of the sudden burst of pain.

"Uh, yeah…" Bree stares at me. "Adam, we probably should have warned Chase about sitting up too fast after being drugged by those agents. Sorry."

"Yeah." Adam sighs, saying. "We probably should have. Sorry, little buddy."

"I'm not little!" I protest automatically.

Adam smirks. "Oh Chase, you're so small you can fit inside of a can of peas and still not be found."

"Ow." I groan, holding my head in my hands and raking my hands through my hair.

The playfulness from Adam's eyes as well as his voice vanishes suddenly. "Hey, sleepyhead." Adam nods at me, then leans his entire body back against the wall, arms resting on his knees and his hands hanging loosely in front of him. At least, I assume it's a wall. Nobody can just lean against air. That'd be sort of weird.

My vision isn't cleared enough to distinguish my surroundings yet. "Where… Where are we?"

Despite the fact that my eyes haven't adjusted to basically anything yet, I can clearly see my sister shrugging her shoulders, and she sighs.

I frown. "What?"

"We're in the back of some Unidentifiable Agents' vehicle." She replies. "And we've been driving around for about…" there's a slight pause, "roughly three hours and forty now." She asks the "now" like a question, like she's unsure of herself.

"Oh." I mutter, then glance around the truck suspiciously. "Are there bionic signal interrupters here?"

Adam nods. "Yeah, there are. I tried busting out of this stupid truck with my super strength, but I can't make a dent in it."

I frown. "Really?"

"Yeah. He did. I tired it for myself. I tired to kick the door down with my super speed multiple times to create enough friction to possibly burn the door. No such luck. My speed doesn't work in here, so that plan failed miserably." Bree says, sounding annoyed with herself.

"At least you tried something to get us out of here, Bree." Adam says in a soothing big brother voice, placing his hand on Bree's shoulder.

I blink rapidly a few times, and I find my vision clearing. I can take in the grim faces of my two older siblings by a row of dim lights that hang above us in a horizontal direction, and I can take in the dark hardwood benches that Adam and Bree are sitting on. I'm sitting on the cold metal ground of the truck, but I don't mind. After all, I did get trapped in an avalanche and survived there for two hours until Douglas found me, barely able to keep my eyes open and shivering and basically frozen to death. When he nursed me back to heal and tried to turn me evil and betray my family.

I'm sure glad that I didn't actually take his offer. I don't know where I would be or what I'd be doing right now. Probably starting World War III somewhere in the world, I don't know.

Bree just nods a little bit, then turns to me. "Where do you think these Unidentifiable Agents put the bionic signal interruptors?"

I glance at the walls, the ceiling, and turn to Bree again after a moment of inspecting the truck. "I doubt these people would put bionic signal interrupters in the front of the car, seeing as _we're_ the bionic super humans, and not those guys. I don't think that the signals would reach from that far away to here, anyway." I hypothesize in an even voice.

There's a pause as my siblings digest my words.

"Then the bionic signal interrupters must be under the bottom of the truck, maybe located under our feet, then." Adam says, then glances down at his feet as if the aforementioned bionic signal interrupters would pop up out of nowhere, like an amazing magic trick.

Too bad this isn't an act for a magic show.

"Maybe." Bree says, shrugging her shoulders again.

Adam sighs, his face darkening slightly.

I scoot back until I hit the wall, and I lean up against the wall, my hands fiddling with the hem of my blue and black checkered plaid shirt, then my heart freezes in my chest as I realize something. I glance up at my siblings with fearful eyes. "…What about Leo, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Douglas?"

Bree's face morphs into one of pure fear and sadness. "I'm sure they're all fine, Chase." But she sounds like she doesn't even believe it herself.

"Yeah." Adam murmurs, playing with his fingers, lacing them together, the expression on his face one of worry and anger mixed together. "I'm sure they're all okay."

I just nod, ignoring the sinking and nervous feeling that works its way in my gut.

"Where do you think we're going?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"I heard one of the men say something called The Dollhouse." Bree says.

I frown. "When?"

"Um, about an hour before you and Adam woke up."

I just nod, a million questions already running through my head, overcrowding my brain.

"What do you think The Dollhouse is?" Bree whispers after a moment.

"I don't know _what_ it is," Adam replies, "but it does _not_ sound like some girl is going to buy us as accessories and stick us in a two or three story house and play with us. Make us wear dresses and drink warm honey milk from one of those awesome little tiny teacups."

Okay, _what_?

Bree very slowly glances over at our older brother. "You… okay. Yeah, uh, um," she pauses, turns fully around to Adam, and then asks with an annoyed expression pasted onto her face. " _what the heck_ , Adam?"

Adam just shrugs his shoulders, and then he sighs. "I don't know, I just thought of that off the top of my head, Bree."

Bree smiles, but it's an oddly annoyed smile. She glances over at me. "Wow, Chase. Did you hear that?" The glint in her eyes is meaningful. _It translates to go along with this. Play along, Chase._

Oh yeah, I'll take any chance to tease or annoy my brother. _Anything_.

I smirk, easily getting the hint. "What?"

Bree grins. "Adam actually thought of something that _wasn't_ food!" And then suddenly my sister bursts into laughter that warms my heart. I'd never thought I'd hear her laughter ever again.

Despite the grimness and seriousness of the situation we're currently in, I find myself laughing along with her, and Bree and I laugh harder at Adam's obviously annoyed expression.

Our laugher dies down after a couple of minutes, and Adam sighs, muttering to himself.

Bree speaks up after a minute. "…Guys?" All laughter is gone from her voice, replaced by a scared one that makes my heart sink into my stomach at her tone. "Do you think we'll _ever_ see our family again?"

I sigh quietly, then stand up and walk over to the bench and hug my sister. "I don't know, Bree. I honestly don't know."

Adam loops his arms around Bree and I, his dark brown eyes filled with tears. He doesn't say anything. None of us do. We sit like that for a while, not speaking a word to each other. We get lost in our own thoughts.

The truck rolls along the road.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Bree's POV**

The truck screeches to a stop abruptly, and I yelp in pure shock as my body goes flying and crashes into the wall that was in front of me. I groan and my hands fly up to my head once again, massaging my temples to attempt- a rather feeble attempt, if I do say so myself- to get rid of the headache I can already feel forming within the corners of my brain.

I glance back over at my siblings to find that they have worried expressions plastered on their tan faces.

"Bree, are you okay?" Adam sounds like he's trying to hide a smirk, and he's doing it pretty well by the looks of it.

"Oh yeah, Adam," I groan, standing up on slightly shaky legs and making my hands rub my head gingerly to try and stop the splitting headache, "I was just _begging_ to get a nasty concussion!"

Adam doesn't notice my tone or my sarcasm. "Oh." He says dumbly, smiling a bit stupidly at me. "Well, okay, Bree."

I sigh to myself, still rubbing my head. How are we even related? Seriously.

Chase sighs loudly, shaking his head at our older brother and his stupid obviousness.

Then the doors open with the loud and harsh wailing screech of metal on metal, and Adam, Chase and I wince at the same time and out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Chase flinches and covers his ears, obviously not a fan of that sound in the slightest, even without his bionic hearing.

Then suddenly my headache explodes into a thousand little bolts of energy, which sends prickles of pain shooting throughout my body, and I have to grind my teeth together as hard as I can and clench my jaw to stop from whimpering loudly in pain.

The harsh sunlight streams through the open doors of the truck, and I'm blinded by the intensity of how harsh it is for a few seconds. I can barely see the outlines of three men that are dressed in black, and I can faintly see the outlines of their guns being pointed at us.

I blink rapidly a few times, still desperately trying to understand what's going before there are rough black bags yanked and tied over Adam, Chase and I's heads, then there is total and complete darkness.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Mia Teresa Davenport: See? I told you that it was short. Like, embarrassingly short. I'm sorry about that, guys! D: It's also a really bad chapter. I feel really bad now. :c**

 **Once again, I apologize for any spelling, grammar, punctuation, or sentence structure mistakes.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter! (Even though I personally hated it a lot, but that's just me). Reviews, follows and favorites are always appreciated. :3**

 **I will see you all later with chapter four of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! :3. Bye! :3**


	4. Welcome To The Dollhouse

**Mia Teresa Davenport: Hey there, guys! Happy Fourth of July for the people who live in the United States of America! USA! USA! USA! USA! Yay! Or whatever. I sincerely hope you guys are/will be enjoying our lovely Independence Day. Welcome to the next chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a rather long while, I've had very serious writers block for this chapter. I wasn't sure how to exactly start this chapter, or where to stop it at Bree's POV or whatever, but I slowly (and I mean at a small snails pace slow), powered through the dreaded writers block, so yay for that.**

 **Anyway…**

 **I would like to thank the following people for reviewing [Guest reviews are underlined, real accounts are _not_ underlined] (Also, there are a ton!):**

 **My Name Is Cas59 (chapters 1, 2, and 3),  Netflix Chick 83 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Zully Is Nice (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Budapest 6 1 2 7 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), You Are So Cool8 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Time And Space 7 [A/N: There is also a 6 in there, but I'm going to assume that was supposed to be a 7, so yeah, that must have been a typo] (chapters 1, 2, and 3), SelenaIsPretty 4 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Supernatural LR (chapters 1, 2, and 3) The First Time 1 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), CookiesAre Good9 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), World Champs 128 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Your New Fan (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Adam Bree Chase (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Amanda D (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Waffles Are Good (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Chia Lover 12345 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Lab Rats Fan 134 (chapters 1, 2, and 3), Ra'Zara The First (chapter 3), PrincessSparkleKitty (chapter 1), UrFriendTheNinja (chapter 3), DirtKid123, (chapter 3), readerholic101 (chapter 1), and, finally, daphrose (chapter 3).**

 **There's a lot of reviews I had to type out replies for, but that's okay. I didn't mind at all.**

 **Reply time! :3**

 **Replies:**

 **Ra'Zara The First : Marcus: "Oh my god, it's actually not the freaking ****Illuminati, Hellcat! .-."**

 **PrincessSparkleKitty : Thank you for pointing out the mistake I made in the first chapter. I had a little time on my hands, so I used the opportunity to fix it, and if you want to go reread it again, go ahead. But that's up to you. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

 **UrFriendTheNinja : Aw, you liked the last chapter? Thank you, I wasn't too sure if anyone would like it. I'm glad at least someone did! :3. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **DirtKid123 : Haha, that's my job as an author to play with the readers emotions. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

 **readerholic101 : Thank you so much for the lovely praise! It makes me happy that so many people are enjoying this story. And I'm on season six of Pretty Little Lairs right now like mostly everyone is, but I don't watch it when it airs, which I find odd, but whatever. I'm always watching the newer episodes when they come out on demand a few days later, so that's how I get caught up. I'm glad I found someone who enjoys Pretty Little Lairs _and_ Lab Rats. Maybe we can talk about it sometime through reviews/replies and PMs. I love talking to people on here. I'm glad you enjoy this story so much already. Thank you for the review, and here's the next update. :3**

 **daphrose : I'm glad you like the story so far! I was actually shocked at how many people liked and reviewed. And to answer your question, I have heard of ****psychological torture, and I plan to use it a lot in "Welcome To The Dollhouse". Like, it might make you scared if you read the chapter at night or whatever. And yeah, the psychological torture does seem like something that would be up the leader of the "Dollhouse"'s alley. The leader going to be one of the darkest characters I've ever produced/portrayed in a story, but I'm a little nervous, because I feel like that person has to be 100% accurately portrayed as a real… well, person. So I'm very sorry in advanced if you - or anyone - doesn't like the leader of the "Dollhouse". And thank you for the clarification on the "filler chapter" thing, I had no idea that it was actually a fanfiction _myth_. I just thought it was something that was used a lot or whatever. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

 **Chia Lover 12345 : Haha, well, I don't spoil anything, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out if Addy and Mia are in "Welcome To The Dollhouse". Sorry, I don't like to spoil anything, it takes away from the mystery and the excitement of reading this - or any - story/fanfiction. You understand where I'm coming from? Also, I love the guest username. ;). There will be a lot of Bree angst and her getting hurt, all ****physically, emotionally, and mentally hurt/scared.** **Also, there will be a bit of Adam angst and getting physically, emotionally, and mentally hurt/scared, but not as much as Bree. Not so much of Chase, because that idea is used way too much. Sorry, Chase angst fans who are reading this. I'm changing this up for a different taste. I love Bree a little bit more than I love Chase. And I'm glad people liked the fight part and Adam's POV. To be honest, I was really worried about the fight part in the Davenport living room, but it worked out okay based on everyone's reviews. Anyway, thank you for the three reviews, and I hope you enjoy chapter four of "Welcome To The Dollhouse".**

 **Lab Rats Fan 134 : Thanks for the three reviews and the kind words. And yeah, his last words were really chilling. Hope you enjoy chapter four. :3**

 **Your New Fan : Thanks for the three reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Waffles Are Good : Thanks for the three reviews. And don't worry, you'll find out how the rest of the Davenport's are doing in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **Amanda D : Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Adam Bree Chase : Haha, I'm glad you like long chapters. Enjoy this one. :3**

 **World Champs 128 : Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **CookiesAre Good9 : Thanks. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **The First Time 1 : Haha, I was wondering what happened when you didn't review on the other two chapters after you reviewed on the first one. Glad you enjoy this story so far. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Supernatural LR : Aw, thanks for the kind reviews. I'm glad that you like the portrayal of emotions. And I'm glad I have a loyal fan of WTTD.**

 **SelenaIsPretty 4: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Time And Space ([6]) 7 : Thanks, Time And Space 7. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **You Are So Cool8 : Thanks for the reviews, and I'm happy that you liked the soundtrack for the chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **My Name Is Cas59 : I'm glad you like this story so much already! :3. Thanks for the three reviews, and I hope you this chapter! :3**

 **Budapes 7 : Glad you like the length of this story already, and I'm glad you liked Chase's POV. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :3**

 **Zully Is Nice : Glad you like the story And no, you aren't the only one who noticed that Adam isn't as protective of his siblings anymore. Maybe that will change in the Lab Rats and Mighty Med crossover with the new villain. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Netflix Chick 83 : Haha, yeah. Many people have told me that I'm awesome at writing angst. Glad you like this story already. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy chapter four of "Welcome To The Dollhouse". :3.**

 **Wow, that was a LOT of reviews and replies I had to type out. Not that I mind of course. Reviews make me very happy. :3**

 **I'd like to thank the following people for favoriting "Welcome To The Dollhouse": For-Reals, HarryPotterMagic,** **Kirapurnell, readerholic101, unknownfangirl10, and daphrose.**

 **I'd like to thank the following people for following "Welcome To The Dollhouse": For-Reals and readerholic101.**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:** **Both** **"Welcome To The Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez or  "Heart Of Courage" by Two Steps Of Hell. ****Be warned: I will probably use these two songs for _a lot_ of these upcoming chapters. Maybe the entire story, but I don't know, it's a strong possibility. . . The emotion behind both songs makes it perfect for the mood of this specific story. At least, that's what I think. :3.**

 **Okay, now it's disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, just my OC's, like, for example, Agent Jacobson, and I own everything else like "The Dollhouse", the Agency, this entire plot, and anything else you don't recognize.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the fourth chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! :3**

 **Update on July Fifth 2015: I added Leo's POV and Adam's POV as well as Chase's POV at the end of the chapter, then I slipped in a short Author's Note too. Please check it out. :3**

 **Update on July Sixth 2015: I added in Bree's POV once again. The beginning part of chapter five didn't feel like it was gonna go anywhere, so I added in that small part at the end.**

 **Update on July Seventh 2015: I added in more of Bree's POV and added in another soundtrack for this chapter: "Dollhouse" by M** **elanie** **Martinez.**

 **-Page Break-**

The first thing I'm aware of while I'm being dragged out of the back of this cold black truck is the searing heat that hits my body immediately. It feels like I'm standing on lava, or even the sun itself. Take your pick, I don't care.

I hear loud protests from Adam and Chase as I assume they're being dragged from the truck and forced to the ground.

I grunt when a gloved hand shoves me forward. My shoes scrape against a gravel road, and I can clearly hear the _plink_ and the _plunk_ and the slightest if metallic _clangs_ due to my feet dragging along the road and skipping the gravel rocks everywhere and hitting what I assume are metal poles with an echoey _clang_.

We walk along the road for a while until the guard roughly yanks me back from walking, and I'm forced to stop rather abruptly.

"Don't move an inch, you three Lab Rats." One of the Unidentifiable Agents- the one I'm not being held captive by- hisses near me. I can't exactly pinpoint his located due to the bag over my head.

We obediently stay silent and still, and I force myself not to fidget.

I hear someone walk over to someplace - my vision is completely covered, so I don't know what's happening right now - and I hear the Unidentifiable Agent - well duh, who else would it be? It's not Santa Clause coming to bring gifts to all of the good little children - type something in on a keypad, his fingers clacking along the pad. I hear the man mutter out a rude curse under his breath when there's the stereotypical FAIL buzz that sounds. It's dead silent for a second, and then I hear the man take a deep breath and type it in again, and I can just tell that his fingers moving along the keypad with different sounding beeps.

The amount of energy that runs throughout my body suddenly makes me want to kick someone in the face or in the shin, turn around, and run like crazy, past these scary agents and away from this place. But there's a downside to that plan. I don't even know where we are, so I can't exactly run away. Besides, if I do move, I could probably get shot. No, scratch probably, I would - in fact - get shot if I try to escape. So that's not an option either.

So I just stand there and I wait impatiently, the sun burning through my clothes and searing my skin.

Just as the silence is starting to become deafening, a very loud an audible click is heard suddenly, the noise reverberating around my skull, and I try not to wince or cry out at the sudden noise.

Chase, however, _does_ cry out loudly in pain. I wince in sympathy for my little brother, because I know that sound can possibly _not_ \- in any way shape or form - be pleasant for him, especially with his bionic hearing not being blocked by the bionic signal interrupters anymore like it was back of that black truck.

I'm suddenly shoved - oh, so now I'm being forced to step forward again? _I have working legs_ , you know! I'm perfectly capable of walking _on my own two feet_ , thank you very much! - and then the guard digs his nails into the skin of my arm, sending a prickle of pain rushing throughout my body.

I grit my teeth and bear through the pain. His nails are like cat claws or saber tooth tiger claws. Needless to say, his long nails _hurt_. A _lot_.

We're being dragged forward again, and we walk for a few more steps in thick silence, and then suddenly, the outside world is swallowed into darkness - I can tell because I feel like I'm inside of a building. Also, the temperature dropped immediately to a lot nicer and a lot more bearable than the one we were just standing in outside. We must be inside.

 _I hate these people, I hate these people, I hate these people. I just want to go home._ I chant in my head.

I just want to go home. Home, where everything is safe and good.

I'm brought out of my home-sick thoughts suddenly when I wince a bit in unexpected pain as my left foot scrapes awkwardly against the hard cold cement ground. It sends prickles of pain throughout my body, and I sort of oddly happily focus on how the pain feels. It's better to do that than to just wallow in hopelessness and self pity. But maybe that's just me.

All of the sudden, the black bags are ripped from our heads, and I take a deep breath and gasp, blinking dark spots out of my dark brown eyes. I - for one - am very glad that the stupid black bag is off of my head.

I very, very slowly drink in my surroundings, taking care to note the hallways and the many rows of doors that line along the walls. The doors all look the same. They're a dark hardwood texture, maybe dark walnut wood? I don't know, I'm not an expert on wood color or wood names and types - and I note that there is no sign of paint in sight on any of the doors. Not earlier, either. The doors are just a really dark color. It's sort of depressing, honestly.

We're dragged down countless hallways with so many twists and turns it makes my head spin. It doesn't help that the hallways are all metal and they all look the same. There aren't any distinctive markings that could help us memorize which way is right, which way is left, which was is forwards and which way is backwards. Nothing. Not even a nook or cranny. Great.

 _Dang it._ I yell mentally to myself, huffing. We won't be able to escape. Even if we did, we'd be lost within a matter of seconds, and then we'd be back to what I assume will be our rooms for however long we're in here for.

Then my next thought is: _Huh. These people did it on purpose. They want us to know that we can't escape, that there is nowhere to hide and there is nowhere to run._

 _Oh yeah. We got_ that _message, thank you very much, guys._ I think sarcastically, rolling my eyes a bit.

The men keep on dragging us down the metal hallways of this creepy place, and just when my legs start to beg for a five minute rest, the guards yank us back to rather abrupt stop at a door that's actually not the same color as all of the rest of the doors in this place. The doors from here on out are a sleek metal. On the right, it reads "The Holding Room" in very dark bold lettering.

Beside me on my right, Adam's eyebrows furrow. He nudges the agent he's being held by. "Sir, what are you doing? What are _we_ doing here? What is this pla-"

The agents' hand whips out like someone else was controlling him, and a hard, rough smack to the face cuts my older brother off. Chase stiffens beside me, and I have to force myself not to spit in the man's face in anger.

Adam winces and doesn't open his mouth again. He shuts it silently and clenches his jaw, obviously mad, because I can plainly see anger burning and swirling around in his dark brown eyes.

Chase glances at Adam. "Are you okay, Adam?"

Adam makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah. I'm okay." His fingers twitch, and he lets out a long, deep sigh. "I'll live."

"Stay silent, Subjects." The same Agent that had smacked Adam hisses. There's a name tag perched on his chest. It reads Turner in bold lettering and it reflects slightly in the bright lights.

He does _not_ look like a nice dude.

One of the men pulls out a keycard from his pocket and then positions the keycard into the slot and swipes it horizontally, and the red button on the side of the slot turns bright green, and the sound of a lock disengaging fills the dead silent, metal hallways. He runs his hand through his short brown hair, then his ghostly pale hand grasps the cold, smooth brass doorknob of the door and he pushes the heavy steel door open, walking through the steel enforced door of the Holding Room. The man motions to his colleges and steps to the side, and the rest of these Unidentifiable Agents rather unceremoniously shove Adam, Chase and I through the metal door, and once everyone's inside, the man that had opened the door shut the cold metal door behind him, trapping us inside the room. The sound echoes slightly throughout the Holding Room as he shuts the door.

The room dubbed the "Holding Room" isn't very big, but at the same time, the room isn't alarmingly small either. There are three separate doors that lead to different rooms. One is on the right, one is on the left, and one is directly straight ahead from where we're standing.

Agent Turner walks dead center into the middle of the room and claps, and the sound echoes around the cement, medium sized room. Beside me, Chase flinches like he just got kicked in the gut with Adam's super strength. His hearing has always been sensitive, even without his bionic hearing activated. That had happened one time, before the old Lab got blown up by Douglas. We could all tell that the night the thunderstorm rolled in wasn't very fun for Chase, I'll tell you that right now.

Now, your probably wondering why Chase didn't start screaming in pain the minute the storm rolled in and thunder boomed.

Mr. Davenport had to take out Adam, Chase and I's chips for very critical maintenance performances. He had told us not to worry, that the updates would be done by the end of the night and that he would give us our chips back, new and improved, in the morning. There was a thunderstorm that night, and Chase had been able to hear every single clap of thunder. He sat in his capsule, curled up with his hands shut tightly over his ears, and tears were running down his cheeks. Adam, Tasha, Leo, Mr. Davenport and I took rotating shifts to calm him down. I'm proud to say that our comforting and soothing Chase actually worked. He forgot about the thunderstorm after an hour or two of comforting from his family.

I wish we were back there, back home. I want to go home.

"Okay guys, pull Subject A, Subject B, and Subject C into the proper rooms G told you about." Agent Turner barks the order, his voice cold, like ice. Then, Agent Turner's face darkens slightly. "You know what'll happen if G thinks we've failed."

I frown at this new name. Who is this "G"? Is that a nickname for an agent? And what are these rooms for? Well obviously, "Holding" doesn't sound too fun. I shudder at the thoughts that almost instantly form in my brain, and none of them are happy thoughts. They're all quite scary and depressing, actually.

The other Unidentifiable Agents all collectively wince at the same time. Agent Turner motions for the rest of the agents to shove us forward with a wave of his hand.

As if they were one single person and not a group of people, the agents shove Adam, Chase and I forward, and then they start dragging us away from each other, toward the three separate doors. While I'm struggling, I note that Adam is being dragged to the middle door, while Chase is being dragged to the left door, and I'm being dragged to the right door.

No. We're being separated from each other.

 _No!_

"No!" Adam yells, struggling against the bionic signal interruptors as well as the agents' grasps. "Stop! No! You can't do this!" He snaps, twisting and twirling his body back and forth with hard twists and desperate noises spilling from his lips, trying to get free, to get to _us_.

On the other hand, Chase snarls. "Let us go!"

"Shut up, Subject C!" The agent snaps.

"No! Stop it!" I scream, desperately trying to wrench myself from the agents' death grip on my arms. "Let us go!"

The guard slaps me, and my head cracks to the side and slams into the cement wall next to the door, and white dots streak across my vision. "Ow!" I cry out in pain, gasping for breath, my vision going fuzzy for a minute before returning back to normal.

Suddenly, the black bags that were on our heads before are put back on, and I once again can't see anything. Great.

"Bree!" Adam and Chase yell.

I groan a bit in pain in response to my brothers yelling my name, and I have to swallow hard to push back the wave of nausea that threatens to overtake me.

"I love you guys!" I cry, the sound tearing from my lips and ripping apart my heart.

"I love you too, Bree!" Adam and Chase cry at the same time like wild animals, _desperate_ , and the agents snarl and shove them in their rooms, the doors slamming loudly behind him.

"Stop struggling." The man hisses in my ear, and then I'm shoved into the room. I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to stop the pounding in my head. "Ow." I mutter under my breath.

Once again, the rough black bag is ripped from my head, and I slowly open my eyes. What I see shocks me to my core and confuses me, and bolts of panic race throughout me.

I'm standing in an exact replica of the living room, and on the TV screen, I can see that Adam is standing in the old Lab, and that Chase is standing in the new Lab.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Leo's POV**

Four hours. That's how long we've been trapped in this elevator. Between the thoughts of Adam, Bree, and Chase being captured by the agents and sitting here on the cold ground, it was the longest and rather loneliest four hours of my life. Thoughts swirl and crowd in my head, none of them happy.

For the record, being trapped in the elevator was not fun that much the first time around, and it's definitely not fun the second time around, either. Especially when the main power of the house had short circuited some time ago - maybe three hours ago - and the emergency power kicked on. I don't know, I haven't been able to keep track of the time down here in this stupid elevator.

I sit in between Big D and Douglas - both of whom would occasionally burst into fits of tears they would try (and very epically fail) to brush off as an attempt to act "manly" - my knees drawn up to my chest and my elbows resting on top of them, staring down at my white socks with a sense of forlorn.

All of us are very, very impatiently waiting for Eddy to reactive so we could be able to move up to the living room/kitchen and help Adam, Bree, and Chase. I hope they're still up there, still fighting, but all logical parts of my brain say that they're either dead or gone.

I've been telling myself that they aren't dead for about two hours now, that they've only been taken by the stupid agency. That they aren't dead. And, for the record, that does not make me feel any better.

At all.

I glance up from my black socks and up at my mom, studying her features. Mom is changing from sighing to herself and muttering to herself, her face and eyes full of worry, obviously. I watch as she paces around the small space of the elevator constantly, her black heels clicking and going back and forth and back and forth, as if there was an invisible live wire and a working circuit board attached to her body somewhere and she just can't stop moving, not even for a second.

I feel the urge to tell her to sit down and be quiet, but I don't. Whatever helps her pass the time, I suppose.

My eyes flicker over to Douglas next, who is sitting on my right, who was once dubbed as "Evil Uncle Daddy" by Adam. I feel a pang in my chest at the hearing the nickname that Adam had exclaimed when Chase had been trapped in the Avalanche and had become a double agent in order to trap Douglas for good.

Unfortunately, the icy prison that Douglas was encased in did not last long. Krane got him out.

It's his fault Krane has bionics, why the psycho even has bionics in the first place.

The pang in my chest grows larger. I miss my older step siblings, plain and simple.

Douglas is staring gloomily at the other end of the elevator, and I can almost practically see the gears grinding and turning in that super genius brain of his, or whatever. He's looking for a way to escape from this elevator, I can tell.

I start to wonder again when Eddy is going to reactivate. I hope it is soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand to be in this elevator for.

I glance over at Big D, who is sitting on my left. My step father has his knees drawn up to his chest, his rather ridiculously pale face buried in his pale hands, crying into his hands like a girl, barely muffled sobs, sniffles and whimpers spilling out from his pink lips, the heartbroken noises bouncing off the walls of the elevator.

"How did this happen to us?" Big D asks to no one in particular, his voice hoarse and muffled from the amount of sobbing he's doing right now and has been doing for the past three and a half hours.

Douglas sighs for a while, and after a minute, he runs his hand through his spiky hair. "Well, you see, Don, the government found out about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics." He explains in a voice as if talking to a small child and not to a worldwide known billionaire tech mogul and super genius.

" _I know how this happened, Douglas_!" Davenport snaps irritably, momentarily lifting his face up from his hands to flat out glare darkly at Douglas.

Douglas holds his hands up as if to mockingly say "I surrender dude, please don't shoot me in the face!", his face etched with annoyance.

I sigh, glancing up at the ceiling hopelessly. But then I remember something. Something that can get us out of this elevator and up to the main part of our house. Then it clicks. "Wait a minute, guys." I breathe, my eyes growing wide.

I'm happy to say that I get a reaction. Mom stops walking and turns to face me, waiting patiently for what I have to say. I note to myself that I also get two identical confused but expectant looks from Big D and Douglas.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asks, his brown eyes burning a hole into the side of my face. "What is it, Leo?" He demands, his voice sharper and louder this time. "What is it?"

I glance over at him. "Remember when you and I got trapped I the elevator when Douglas blew up the Lab?"

He nods immediately. "Yeah, _of course_ I remember that," Big D narrows his eyes dangerously at Douglas, "How could I forget that?"

Douglas winces but doesn't say anything, like I had expected he would have done.

I point my finger up to the ceiling. "What if I find the false panel again and climb up and activate the emergency switch?"

Big D perks up. "I don't think I installed a fake panel this time around." He sounds sheepish.

I scramble up to my feet and fix my shirt, smoothing it down. "Lift me up." I instruct.

My step father frowns. "Did you not just hear me, Leo? I said I don't think I installed a fake panel this time around."

"It's worth a try." I reply in an even voice. "Then if I don't find it we can all just sit here and _pray_ for Eddy to come back online."

Douglas nods after a moment of thinking about it. "Yeah, Donny. It is worth a try." I'm glad to hear that someone actually agrees with me.

"Is that a safe for Leo to do, Donald?" Mom asks, worry clear in her voice.

Ah, my Mom, Tasha Davenport: always the worrier.

"I don't know, Tasha," Big D says, poisonous sarcasm dripping from his voice, "maybe we should consult the manual and maybe even read it first before we rush into anything."

"And right now, you and I know that "anything" is better than being trapped in this stupid elevator for who knows how many more hours." Douglas adds helpfully.

When Mom glares at Big D, he wisely loses the sarcastic tone of voice. "Yeah, it's safe for Leo."

"Completely?" Mom prods instantly, her eyes narrowed in a suspicious way, burning two twin lasers into Big D's eyes, demanding answers.

My step father nods calmly. "Yeah. Completely safe for Leo. He's done this before."

Mom caves. "Fine." She mutters. Okay so obviously, she wants to get us out of here just as much as the rest of us.

Douglas stands up. "Okay Leo, what do you want us to do?"

I turn to Douglas, then my Mom, then finally to Big D. "First, I'm gonna locate the false panel." I pause and turn my head up to the ceiling and almost instantly locate the false panel. It's the one in the middle. "Okay, found it."

"Where is it?" Big D asks.

"It's the middle panel." I answer, pointing up to the false panel. "If you look up to where I'm pointing, you can see that it's slightly discolored and it's pushed up a little bit. Not even to cause alarm, but it's clearly there."

At the same time, Mom, Big D and Douglas look up and understand what I'm talking about.

"Big D, since your a little bit taller than Mom and Douglas, I need you for this." I tell him.

"Okay," Mr. Davenport says, nodding. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to down, cup your hands and pull me, and that will give me the boost I need. I'll be able to push aside the fake panel, and once I'm up there, I will pull one of you up." I instruct.

"Wait, how do you know this will work?" Douglas asks with a tilt of his head.

"I've done this before. And I've seen this in a movie one, so I'll do it again now that I know I can do this."

Mr. Davenport nods and bends down, cupping his hands and doing what I ask. I pat my pocket a couple of times to make sure that I have my phone tucked in there securely, and I smile a bit to myself when I feel the case of my Ephone 6. My phone is in my pocket. Yes! Score! I thought I had left my phone upstairs on the counter some time ago, but I'm relieved that I didn't do that. That would have been very, very, _very_ inconvenient, to say the least, due our current predicament.

Once Mr. Davenport had done what I asked him to do, I plant myself onto his hands and he lifts me up toward the ceiling, and I reach up and easily shrug the fake panel to the side and pull myself up, and I'm immediately surrounded by darkness.

I know I said this before not even twenty five seconds ago, but I'm glad I have my Ephone 6 with me.

I pull my phone out and activate the flashlight app, the beam from my phone illuminating the dark room and cutting through the darkness easily.

"Now what does he do?" Mom asks, her voice becoming slightly echoey due to the smaller space.

"There has to be an emergency switch up there." Douglas reasons. "He just has to find it, of course."

"Leo, did you hear that?" Big D questions in a loud voice. "All you have to do is find the emergency switch."

I try not to wince at the echoey quality the words take on. "Yeah, Big D." I call down, nodding my head even though they can't see me. "I heard that."

I start to climb my way up. Thankfully, I'm not afraid of heights.

I stop after a few minutes when I get to a small metal wall with two orange switches. Above the switches, it says in bold lettering **Emergency backup system**.

I grin. Yes! I found it.

"Did you find it?" Big D calls up.

"Yeah." I reply. "But there are two orange switches. I don't know which one to hit? Which one do I flick on, Big D?"

"Pick one and hope it doesn't kill us all." Douglas replies in a joking way.

I can hear a smack, and Douglas yelps a bit in pain.

"What happened?" I call, frowning.

"Your mom hit my arm." Douglas replies. "What the heck was that for, _Tasha_?" He spits out my mother's name like it's deadly poison and leaves a really bad aftertaste in his mouth.

"Don't _ever_ say that again!" My mom hisses, fear clear in her voice.

I can hear Big D chuckle from all the way up here.

I roll my eyes at that and flick on one of the switches, and I grin even more in the darkness when it elevator starts moving up, making it's assent.

"Yes! The elevator is moving! Good job, Leo." Big D says in an excited voice.

I cheer, smirk to myself, and start making my way down to the main part of the elevator, pausing to put the fake panel back in its place before I hop down next to my mom, and she instantly wraps me up into a protective hug.

"Are you okay, Leo?" She fusses.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the worry in her voice and switch off my flashlight app on my cell phone. "Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." I reply in an even voice, smiling to reassure her that I _am_ fine.

 _It's not like an elevator monster randomly appeared and then tried to kill me._ I think.

What? I can be sarcastic if I want to. I have a right. This is the great United States of America, after all. I have the right to have freedom of speech.

My mom nods. "Good."

The elevator dings loudly after a moment of comfortable silence, and Douglas and Big D step forward and together they pry open the metal doors of the elevator so that we can all walk through.

I glance around the room, my heart sinking into my feet at the sight. I also feel a little bit sick too.

There's no one here, but there are obvious signs of a struggle. There are burn marks on the wall and things like glass cups and plates are broken, the glass from the broken items strewn across the room in almost strategic places. There are even a few knives, forks, and spoons on the floor, and I wince when I see that a few of the knives and forks are sticking into the wall. A few of the aforementioned projectiles must have hit their marks, because there's splotches of blood dotted and painted across the ground like a child took a brush and went to work with it.

I don't know whose blood it is.

Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't here anymore. They might've been captured an hour ago, but who knows? Who knows how long it was ago that we got trapped, and how long did it take for these agents to take down and kidnap Adam, Bree, and Chase?

I bite my lower lip and flinch, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

We're too late.

Adam, Bree, and Chase are gone.

They're gone.

Which begs the question: _Where are they now?_

 **-Page Break-**

 **Adam's POV**

I stand in the center of the old Lab, completely unable to wrap my mind around what's happening. Well, that's to be expected, after all. What would _you_ do if you were kidnapped by some agency and dragged to a room that was blown up by a former psychopath turned good? My mind hurts a lot, to say the least.

"How is this possible?" I mutter, my heart pounding.

I get no answer from the weird automatic female voice.

I shake myself off, shove the question to one of the sides of my mind, and turn my attention to the monitor, where Chase is.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Chase's POV**

You know that feeling when you've been sucker punched in the gut or have been kicked in the stomach? I've had that experience many times. That feeling and pain where you double over and hold your gut and try to suck in breaths of air that had been forced out of your lungs. You stand there, your entire body curled around your gut, gasping for breath, hoping for the pain to go away. But sometimes the pain doesn't go away.

Getting sucker punched does _not_ feel good. Trust me when I say that I know how _that_ feels.

That's how I feel right now. All of the air leaves my lungs and all parts of my super genius brain scream for an explanation. I can't come up with one.

I stand in the tunnel way of the new Lab, completely frozen and in shock, immediately taking note that I can see Adam and Bree. Adam is standing in the old Lab, his face pale. Bree's standing in the living room of the mansion back home, literally trembling with fear and as pale as a small ghost. They're both scared, fear and confusion written all over their faces.

I note that there's a black surveillance camera on the wall directly where Adam's capsule would be. Adam and Bree's capsules are gone. There's only my capsule standing in the "Lab", the middle one, in case you've forgotten.

I can't breathe. My heart is pounding from the shock and the fear.

I'm not even beginning to even out my breathing when a monotone _ding_ sounds five times.

"Hello. Guten Tag. Bonjour. Dia duit," An automatic pleasant female voice says. She said hello in four different launches. English, German, French, and Old Irish, which surprises me. "And welcome, Subject A, Subject B, and Subject C."

I flinch severely at the "Subject" names.

"What is this place?" I blurt out, anger overtaking me and crashing through my bones.

I don't get an answer, much to my annoyance.

" _What is this place_?!" I shout, my voice echoing around the walls of the "Lab". I can see and hear Bree and Adam shouting the same question.

"Calm down, Subject C." I literally feel like there's a smirk in the order, but the voice did reply calmly in that stupid same tone of voice, so I can't tell.

The voice continues like I hadn't yelled at it and it hadn't replied and ordered me to calm down.

"And welcome to the Dollhouse."

 **-Page Break-**

 **Bree's POV**

My mind explodes into a panicked frenzy as I glance around the "living room". Dollhouse. _Dollhouse_. This person, this _evil_ person, this "G" has a Dollhouse.

A Dollhouse.

And _we're_ the dolls.

The very shrill, agonizing and desperate scream that rips and shreds its way out from my throat and tumbles out of my lips and out into the dead silent air of the "living room" surprises me.

I start running - normally! I _hate_ it! - around the "living room", running up the stairs to the entrance of the upstairs hallway where Tasha's old sewing room/my old bedroom that I had for about a week would be, as well as many other rooms that the real Davenport mansion holds - like the pool table room, the bumper car room, the arcade room, the surf simulator room, and the room full of mirrors as well as many other awesome rooms that I did happen to stumble upon on one of my many trips exploring the _real_ Davenport household. But can you blame me for doing that? It was the weekend and Caitlin was in South Dakota visiting her Grandma Anna and her Grandpa Jones and her other relatives. I had no one to hang out with, and I was bored, and I have super speed. A sixteen year old girl, a free weekend, boredom and super speed is a rather great combination for exploring a mansion and the premises, by the way.

My thoughts race like wildfire, swirling and burning holes into my brain.

As I get up to the last step on the stairs, I yell in shock when I almost crash head and body on into a wall of thick cement, totally impassible. It seems to taunt me, mocking my very existence as if to say: _Haha, you thought you could escape this room from up here? Well, too bad! Sorry, but you're out of luck! You stupid girl._

Even though I know that I can't punch and kick and yell my through this concrete wall - I don't have Adam's super strength or have an ability called Sonic Scream, and sometimes I wish I did, now being a _perfect_ time to make an example of this - I slap my hands against the cold wall and yell at the top of my lungs like I'm a wild and very wounded animal, completely desperate and in pain, illogically hoping for some change in the impassable wall.

Just as I suspected, I didn't even make a scratch.

I walk back down the stairs and I glance around the room. The room where Mr. Davenport's office would be only has the spinny chair and the glass desk. The small room where Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport and I had to leave when Marcus was in the living room and I had used the excuse: "Sorry Marcus, we got to go… pick up a pizza" and ran out to go take care of the mission in space, where Chase had discovered his Molecular Kinesis and where Adam almost became the world's dumbest satellite, is blocked off by a wall of concrete too.

I run over to "Davenport's office" and around the glass table, quickly pick up the white spinny chair, and hurl it at the windows, sounds of breaking glass filling the room which I occupy.

My heart leaps in my chest as I realize that there's concrete behind the window glass.

 _That was a trick too._

I have to swallow hard to bite down another shrill and agonizing scream.

My eyes scan the room and they fall over on the elevator.

 _Yes! That's it!_

I run over and press the white button on the side that will open the elevator, and the doors slide open with a ding. I'm very relieved to find out that isn't concrete blocking it this time. I walk into the elevator and press the button that will allow me to go down to the lab. But I guess the question is: Which lab will I be in? The old lab or the new lab? Will I be reunited with Adam or Chase? Which of my two bionic brothers will I see again?

I note that there's a camera in one of the corners of the elevator, the red light blinking and flashing.

The elevator doors slide open with yet another ding, and I step out and the doors close behind me, already half expecting to see either the old lab or the new lab or Adam or Chase.

I press the button that opens the lab doors, my heart pounding in anticipation.

The doors slide open fully, and I launch myself through the doors, grinning. "Adam, Chase-" I stop dead in my tracks, my heart freezing in my chest, the smile vanishing from my lips.

To my complete horror, there's only a capsule in the middle of the room, along with a dresser pushed to the side and a simple note attached to the left door of the dresser, the note written in red marker the color of dark red blood, the thick lettering standing out on the crisp white computer paper (which I suppose was the point):

 **GET DRESSED, SUBJECT BREE DAVENPORT.**

I glance around the room, my face draining of color. Adam and Chase aren't here. No...

I collapse to my knees in agony and scream until my voice is hoarse and I lose it all together.

The last scream I had let spill from my lips before my voice broke and I lost it, I notice, sent shockwave after shockwave of dread, fear, anger, and hopelessness running throughout my entire body, but I suppose that the depressing emotions I'm feeling right now are better than being emotionally numb.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Mia Teresa Davenport: Wow, this was a long chapter that I wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated.**

 **So, the leader of the Dollhouse is "G". Did it leave you curious as to _who_ it is? Well, that was the point. XD**

 **I'm sorry if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation, or sentence structure mistakes.**

 **The next chapter will either be titled "Welcome To The Dollhouse part 2" or "Pity Party". It's up to you if you want it to be titled "Welcome To The Dollhouse part 2" or "Pity Party". So send in your preferences for the next chapter title! :3**

 **I will see you all later with the next update! Bye. :3**


	5. Pity Party

**Mia Teresa Davenport: Hey there, guys! Happy Sunday! Welcome to chapter five of "Welcome To The Dollhouse", titled "Pity Party part one". :3. I decided to spilt up this entire thing because it was getting too long for my tastes. So, "Pity Party" will be split up into a few parts (although I'm not sure how many parts). Thanks for those of you who voted for the chapter title. "Pity Party" obviously was the winning choice. I really don't have anything to say right now, so let's get straight down to business, shall we?**

 **Soundtrack:** **"Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez.** ****PLEASE listen to it. Preferably the** **sped up and pitched version that's on YouTube,** **but it's dealers choice on that. The song Pity Party was the inspiration for this chapter.** Now that the "Dollhouse" - yes I'm aware that is bad use of grammar - is officially factored into this story, I'll be using the song "** **Dollhouse** **" by Melanie Martinez a lot too.**

 **Also, for the dress that Bree is wearing, just use your imagination. The only thing I'm saying right now is that it is a long black pretty dress. Jewelry and makeup is described in that specific paragraph. So just use your imagination for Bree's dress. If you have any questions, just type it in a review or for people with accounts: Send me a PM. My PM is always open. :3**

 **Also, this was brought to my attention via a PM: Guest reviewers, I love the reviews you give me. I honestly, truly do, I love feedback, but, reviewing for four chapters at the same time is too much. There's a thing called "spam" for a reason, and it's against the site rules. I don't know if** ** _I_** **myself would be punished for it, but I don't want to take that chance.** **If you guest people could stop reviewing on every single chapter that I write, that would be seriously appreciated. I just don't want to be breaking any of the rules. Thanks.**

 **Anyway…**

 **I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing on chapter four (in order) [Guests are underlined, accounts are not]:** **guest,** **daphrose,** **Guest, Guest, Chia Miee Bradam, tess,** **My Name Is Alexandra Davenport,** **MTD's biggestfan, I Am The #1 User, guest, Guest 5, Lab Rats Fan 150, Lab Rats Fan 134 (twice), Chia Lover 12345, Waffles Are Good, Amanda D, Adam Bree Chase, Your New Fan (twice), CookiesAre Good9, The First Time 1, Supernatural LR, SelenaIsPretty 4, Time And Space 7, You Are So Cool8, Budapes 7, Guest number 1, Zully Is Nice, Netflix Chick 83, My Name Is Cas59,** **Ra'Zara The First, and, finally, Dirtkid123.**

 **I'd like to thank the following for favoriting this story:** **Mia-Teresa-DavenportsBiggestFan** **and** **My Name Is Alexandra Davenport** **.**

 **I'd like to thank the following people for following this story:** **Mia-Teresa-DavenportsBiggestFan, My Name Is Alexandra Davenport** **and** **mmelon3** **.**

 **Also, here is the entire list of the genres for "Welcome To The Dollhouse":** **Horror, suspense, family, angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, tragedy** **and ***** ** _MAYBE***_** **romance** **.**

 **Romance is something I'm not too sure about yet, but we'll see, won't we? It could be scrapped altogether, but I'm not sure. Just letting you guys know that it could be an option on that table. . .**

 **Anyway, it's time for the replies! :3 (Also, because there were so many reviewers with just the user name as "Guest", [Excluding Guest number 1], I put the review in for. It is in order from newest to oldest.)**

 **Replies:**

 **daphrose** **: First of all, thank you for the review. And yeah, I don't think many people did see the fact that the "Dollhouse" was actually their house coming. And to answer your question, the windows** ** _did_** **blend in with the background. They were hiding the concrete wall. The concrete wall only appeared in its normal form when something hit it (I.E the white spinny chair that Bree threw at it in a desperate attempt to escape). So yeah, it was something that** ** _would_** **be from a simulation. And I hope that this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. To be honest, I'm a little bit nervous about this chapter. It took a while for me to plan out. But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. :3.**

 **Ra'Zara The First** **: *Chase rolls his eyes* "No, Hellcat, it's not Area 51 or the "New World Order"."**

 **Addy: "Keep guessing. :3"**

 ***Adam just snorts quietly at the Kevin and robot comment but doesn't say anything***

 **My Name Is Alexandra Davenport** **: Thanks for the review, and here is the next update. Enjoy. :3**

 **Dirtkid123** **: Or something like that. ;3. I'm evil, sue me. Enjoy this chapter, Dirtkid123. :3**

 **guest (1):** _Ok. Wow. This story is awesome! I love Bree's POV but I would like to see some of Adams and even Chases. I don't like how almost all the stories I have read are Chase centric. I don't want Bree to look helpless but I also love stories that have a strong sibling bond and how Adam and Chase are so protective of Bree. Maybe their could be a big fight scene or something and you show like fighting and protecting on both cylinders. Anyway I love this story so far! Can't wait for an update!_

 **Reply: Okay, first of all, thanks so much for the lovely review! And as for Chase's POV, this chapter has the majority of his POV in it, so sorry about that. The next one will also have Chase's POV in it, but trust me when I say that it's essential to the plot, and for what I have planned for the story as a whole. And I'm so sorry about the "Bree being helpless" thing, it's just that I wanted to have Spike come out. I don't think there will be many scenes with Spike in this entire story, so I decided to put that in. Besides, I thought that it shows the relationship the three of them have together, that they'd do anything to protect their siblings, especially Bree. And yeah, I will think about the big fight scene. You'll just have to keep reading to find out when that is! ;). I'm glad you love the story so far! Here's chapter four of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! Enjoy, person! :3.**

 **Guest (2):** _"Pity Party" sounds interesting just by the title. You should totally do that one. :3_

 **Reply: :3 Here is "Pity Party", Guest! Enjoy this chapter!**

Guest (3): _Wow. I love this story so much already. I hope you update soon. :3_

 **Reply: Thanks for the review. :3. Glad you like the story too. Here's the next update. Enjoy! :3**

 **Chia Miee Bradam:** **Haha, you'll have to read this story to see if Addy and Mia are in this. Seriously. Well, why would you be here if you didn't? XD. And as for my favorite Lab Rat, mine is Bree. Anyway, thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **tess** **: Okay, first of all, thanks so much for the lovely review! And as for Chase's POV, this chapter has the majority of his POV in it, so sorry about that. The next one will also have Chase's POV in it, but trust me when I say that it's essential to the plot, and for what I have planned for the story as a whole. And I'm so sorry about the "Bree being helpless" thing, it's just that I wanted to have Spike come out. I don't think there will be many scenes with Spike in this entire story, so I decided to put that in. Besides, I thought that it shows the relationship the three of them have together, that they'd do anything to protect their siblings, especially Bree. And as for Bree saving her brothers, I'll think about it. Enjoy chapter five of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! :3.**

 **MTD's biggestfan:** **Okay. :3. Thanks for the heads up. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **I Am The #1 User:** **Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **guest (4):** _I love everything in this story. I read this chapter before the update, but I'm glad I re-read it for Leo's POV. His was so amazing. Everyone was so in character in the elevator part. I loved it. Update soon. :3_

 **Reply: I'm glad you like this story already. :3. And to be honest, I was pretty proud of myself with Leo's POV and keeping everyone in character for that part. Glad you liked the chapter! Here's the next update of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! Enjoy. :3**

 **Guest 5:** **Haha, yeah, it's not a new record. At least, I think so. It takes a lot out of me, writing so much. But as long as I update, right? ;). And I'm glad you liked Leo's POV. I think a lot of people did. Here's the next update. Enjoy! :3**

 **Lab Rats Fan 134 (twice):** **Thanks. Glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **Chia Lover 12345:** **Haha, you'll have to read this story to see if Addy and Mia are in this. Seriously. Well, why would you be here if you didn't? XD. Thanks for understanding if I don't. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Waffles Are Good:** **Thanks. Enjoy.**

 **Amanda D:** **Here's the next update. Enjoy. :3**

 **Adam Bree Chase:** **Haha, making you confused was the point. As for wondering how it will all play out, you'll have to keep reading. Enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **Your New Fan (twice):** **That's okay if you accidentally pressed it before you could finish. And you'll have to read to find out. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **CookiesAre Good9:** **XD. Yeah, based on the other reviews I received last chapter, I'd say many people are confused. You are not the only one. Glad you liked the last chapter. Enjoy this one.**

 **The First Time 1:** **Yep, they are also confused, as you can tell. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Supernatural LR:** **You'll have to read to find out how they are in three different locations. ;). Thanks for the review, and here's the next update. Enjoy.**

 **SelenaIsPretty 4:** **Nope, the tranquilizer darts didn't mess with their heads. Just knocked them out. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

 **Time And Space 7:** **Thanks for clarifying that. And you'll have to read on to find out how everything got there. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **You Are So Cool8:** **Thanks. And yeah, most people are confused. Here's the next update. Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **Budapes 7:** **Just saying now, the answer to your question won't be revealed until later in the story. So you'll have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for the review. Enjoy chapter five of "Welcome To The Dollhouse".**

 **Zully Is Nice:** **Glad you like the chapter. And yeah, Agent Turner is a gigantic jerk. He and Agent Jacobson will appear in future chapters. This one too, actually, but only for a moment. Enjoy chapter five of "Welcome To The Dollhouse", Zully Is Nice. :3**

 **Guest number 1: Yeah, this is the part of the story where things turn even darker than they already are.**

 **Netflix Chick 83:** **Yep, it is to confuse Adam, Bree, and Chase, but not to make them homesick. Thanks for the review. Glad you like the last chapter. Enjoy this one, Netflic Chick 83. :3**

 **My Name Is Cas59:** **You'll have to read to see how it all plays out, because I don't give away any spoilers. Just ask anyone who is a regular visitor on my stories. Thanks for the review. Glad you like the last chapter. Enjoy this one. :3**

 **Wow, that was a lot of reviews I typed out. Wow. XD.**

 **Anyway, now it's disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, just my OC's, like, for example, Agent Jacobson, and I own everything else like "The Dollhouse", the Agency, this entire plot, and anything else you don't recognize.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the fifth chapter of "Welcome To The Dollhouse"! :3**

 **-Page Break-**

 **Chase's POV**

It's been an hour and thirty five minutes since Bree, Adam and I were thrown in these rooms. The only reason I know this is because of the digital clock that blinks 6:35 PM on the main console, directly across from where our capsules would have been standing. I'm suddenly glad that I _do_ have something to keep track of the time. I'm not sure if Bree and Adam know what time it is. There's only my capsule in the room, the one on the left. In the place where Bree's capsule would have been, there's a black camera attached to the wall with a flashing red light. The red light means that the camera is on and working, showing footage of wherever the main control room is. I'm being watched. Maybe Bree and Adam are too, but I'm not too sure.

I pace around the "New Lab", my head still spinning from the shock of being brutally thrusted into this very weird place with no warning or idea at all of what we were going to get ourselves into. It sucks, to say the least.

I had just watched Bree finish her break down. I watched her pound her small tan fists into the cement that was blocking the access to go upstairs. Or whatever upstairs means here. I watched as she screamed with tears in her brown eyes and I watched her throw random items at the walls and glass windows, only to sob loudly when there was concrete hidden behind the glass.

 _An illusion. It's all an illusion._

Is it safe to say that my heart broke for her when I saw her break down? Because I think it is safe to say that, but that's just my personal opinion.

There's a sudden _ding_ that goes off two times. I glance around the room for the source of the noise and find that there's a black loudspeaker next to the camera.

" _You have one new message, Chase Davenport._ " The pleasant female voice addresses me.

I frown. "A new message?" I think aloud.

There's a very long pause before I get an answer: " _Go to the right cyber desk and open the bottom right cabinet_."

I frown more, tilting my head. "Why? What's in the cabinet?"

I glance over at the right and note that it's Leo's so called "Mission Specialist Desk", which is what assume is the "right cyber desk".

" _A surprise, Chase_." Comes the answer, plain and simple.

"Wait, was that the message?" I ask, wanting clarification even though I don't need it at all.

There's a bell that chimes once. That must mean _yes_. It makes sense, doesn't it? Maybe two means no, and maybe five means a new message from these people. Or this "G" person/thing, whoever or whatever.

"Wait, okay, so you want me to go to the cabinet for "a surprise"?" Again, I don't need the clarification, I want to hear another voice, automatic or not.

" _Yes_." Comes the automatic answer.

Yeah. Okay, well, that was _not_ the answer I was hoping for. Maybe something a little bit more descriptive, I don't know. Just a little thought.

I walk over to the cyber desk and bend down, opening the cabinet. I peek inside the cabinet, and I see a rather fancy white box, like the one you get clothes in from Macy's or any other store. I'm honestly half expecting a dead mutilated baby rabbit or a dead baby duckling to be inside of the box or something of that same creepy and very gruesome nature. I don't know what's inside the box - and quite frankly I don't want to know.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want me to do with the box?" I ask aloud, my brow furrowing in confusion. For the third time, I don't need to have clarification.

The reply is so very obvious, so very simple that I feel like I didn't even need to ask the question. " _Open the box, Subject Chase Davenport_."

I decide to ask anyway. "Uh, you want me to open it?" Fourth time. Please see the above response if anyone else is _still_ confused.

The only answer I get is a bell that rings one time.

I take a deep breath, then nod at the camera to make these people know that I know what they mean.

Then, I gulp nervously at the thoughts that race through my head, none of them pleasant in the slightest way, shape or form. Reaching over and slowly pulling out the white box from the cabinet, I move over and set the white box down on the cold smooth ground in front of my, my heartbeat speeding up and pounding in my chest like those large drums you see in an elementary school play or whatever, and I note that my blood that is rushing through my ears like electricity is sparking throughout me.

Steeling my nerves as much as I can, I very, very slowly open the white box, cringing away shyly and squinting down at the box like whatever is in that box will jump out at me and rip my face off.

What I find in the box sends a bolt of confusion and curiosity coursing throughout my veins.

I stare down at a fancy black tuxedo.

A fancy black tuxedo is in the box.

A _fancy black tuxedo_.

I frown and stare at it until I have to blink because my eyes got a little bit bleary and tear filled from not blinking in a while, and then I turn towards the security camera, my face holding a puzzled yet inquisitive expression.

Okay, the only reason I know the word "inquisitive" is because one day - I think it was a Thursday - I had launched into one of my rants. Or "boring rants", as Adam would call them - about the definitions of all of the words in the entire English language. I could tell that he basically didn't understand anything that I said. I could also tell that he did, however, manage to tune me out within ten minutes of attempting to listen to me babble on and on and on about a word called "Sycophant" and another one called "Paradoxically" and another one called "Oxymoron" - Adam would say that I'm a Oxy _moron._ Heh. See what I did there? _-_ and another word called "Ennui" and another word one called "Beleaguered" and another word called "Exacerbate" and another one "Didactic" and another one called "Anathema" and another one called "Logistics" and another one called "Quixotic" and another one called "Non Sequitur" and and another one called "Verisimilitude."

All of the "smart words" are probably engraved into his brain. It's horrifying, I know. Adam's the strong man, not the smart man. Nope. That's _my_ job.

After a moment of tense silence and myself wondering what's going to happen and why it involves this black tuxedo, I clear my throat, blink, stare at the camera directly with my face and voice completely emotionless and speak up and ask: "Do you want me to put it on?"

As an answer, I get a single _ding_.

I carefully reach out and grab the black tuxedo before I stand up.

I glance around the Lab and frown. "Um, I probably need a shower first and some place to privately change."

There's another very, very long pause before a hidden door to the right of the capsule and the camera slides opens.

I walk over to it and poke my head inside. There's a simple shower with a white shower curtain, a sink, and a toilet.

I glance at the camera and make a weird face, showing my displeasure with the arrangement. "Really?" I deadpan.

As an answer, I get yet another _ding_.

 **-Page Break-**

So as it turns out, being forced to wear a rather fancy black tuxedo in the middle of the "Lab", with my siblings and I being totally surrounded by scary sociopaths and dangerous psychopaths is _just_ about as much fun as you'd think it would be, maybe even more fun than you thought.

Note the sarcasm.

And can I just say that I look _fantastic_ in a fancy suit? I know that sounds really vain and really jerky of me as well, but it's true.

I quickly slip on the black socks and the black dress shoes that were in another box in the cabinet directly next to the cabinet where the tuxedo was, and imagine my surprise when the shoes fit perfectly.

Again, please note the sarcasm.

Too bad I'm not going on a date. I - along with my siblings - have been kidnapped by some weird agency and thrown into some creepy place called the "Dollhouse".

I snort, then chuckle to myself. I can just imagine Tasha's face if she were here and had no idea why exactly I was trapped down here in this scary place. _"Oh Adam, you look so handsome!"_

I can imagine a small embarrassed grin plastered on my lips. _"Thanks Tasha."_ I would say in a polite voice.

I can just _see_ Tasha tilting her head. _"What are you going out for?"_ Her voice would be confused, as would her face.

The smile still on my lips, I would just shrug my shoulders casually and answer: _"Oh you know, being a pretty perfect doll for these creepy people's sick, sick amusement and if we don't do as they say, we could all blow up in an instant and we'd all die in a painful fiery death!"_

So yeah. Not fun.

Oh, and also, these people also gave me some top of the line hair gel and a fancy black comb. It was in a little box that was on the cyber desk when I returned from changing into the suit. Not sure why, but I went along with it anyway and decided to used the two items a fairly good amount. Because why not, right? The items _are_ there for a reason, after all. Might as well take advantage of it now and use them.

I glance over at the screen and see that Adam himself is dressed in the same fancy black tuxedo, and I note that Bree is dressed in one of those very expensive and very fancy, very long and elegant, strapless black dresses you see on perfect models on magazine covers. They don't look happy at all, to say the least. Bree's also wearing a pair of nice black flats. Those look expensive as well. She's also wearing a pretty pair of diamond and gold stud earrings, and a beautiful pearl necklace is placed on her neck and an expensive looking silver bracelet is on her tan wrist.

Well, these guys certainly were prepared for us.

I turn my attention to the camera and stare icily at it. "What do you want us to do now?"

" _Wait_." Is the answer.

I sigh heavily and mutter, "Yeah, okay, thanks for the descriptive information, guys." I make an annoyed face as I stare at the ground.

A loud buzzer noise suddenly emits from the speaker and rips across the small space of the "Lab". My head snaps up and I cringe and cover my ears with my hands, but that does little to block out the horrible sound that rips into my eardrums. I collapse to my knees and start screaming at the top of my lungs.

Just as that noise stops, another one begins, this one a little bit worse that the last one. Next, I hear a horrible grinding sound suddenly, and all of the doors that were originally blocked off to the Lab open slowly. I'm surprised to see that the concrete walls that were there originally have disappeared like magic.

I frown, confusion sparking through my veins. _What?_

 _"Follow the lighted pathway to your destination."_

I frown more. "What? What are you talking about? What lighted pathway?"

I don't get an answer right away like I thought I would have, so I clear my throat and repeat: " _What lighted pathway_?"

As an answer, a brilliant white lighted pathway appears out of nowhere, and leads out of the "Lab" and extends outwards until the light is towards the door near the tunnel. I stare at the lights and note almost instantly that they were hidden completely in the cold cement floor until they were lit up. Ooh, that's sort of neat.

But still kind of freaky. Okay, all sorts of freaky.

I glance over at the monitor and I see that Bree and Adam are staring warily at the floor. Little balls of light can be seen on the floor and toward multiple exists. I can see that Adam's "exit" is toward the elevator, and that Bree's "exit" extends from the front door of the "living room".

Adam slowly starts walking toward the elevator that's at the end of the hall, and I can see that Bree's face is emotionless as she can make it as she walks toward the front door. She swallows and opens the door slowly, muscles tense and coiled as if she's ready to run away. She exhales shakily and walks out the door before letting her hand drop. Then, she turns and reaches her hand out and closes the door behind her with a soft thump. I exhale slowly, fear running through me at the thought of not being able to see Bree anymore. I don't know why, but there aren't any security cameras in the halls. Actually, maybe there are, but maybe I can't see them. Maybe only these people can see them.

But I know that she'll be fine. Bree's strong. So is Adam. My siblings will be completely fine. I'll be fine, too.

(Well, I can only hope.)

Adam presses the button on the elevator and it opens and he walks into it, then he presses one of the other buttons on the side and he disappears from my peripheral vision. Nerves clench my gut because I can't see Adam anymore. I can't see my siblings anymore.

I take a few deep breaths to fight down the panic that clenches my gut.

Once I'm over my initial panic, I force myself to take a couple of few steps forward, and I take another deep breath and then rather abruptly stop at the Lab's tunnel entrance to very tentatively stick out my left hand out to where the impassable concrete slab was, blocking the option to exit. My hand meets pure air, and my heart leaps in my chest. Well, at least _that_ isn't a trick.

 _Okay, let's do this._ I think.

I pull myself together and steel my nerves, slowly stepping through the door.

I'm almost immediately met with a dark hallway, save for the lights that are lined along the bottom where the dark wall meets the cold floor. I slowly walk down the hallway, only to find myself at yet another door that blends in with the wall. I'm lucky I didn't run straight into it. I blindly reach my hand out and grasp the doorknob and open it slowly, only to step through to yet another long hallway, my eyes fixed on the brightly lighted pathway to guide me in the otherwise pitch black, noticeably icy cold hallway. My steady breathing is the only sound I can physically hear. I'm suddenly glad I have the black tuxedo jacket on me. I'd be very, very cold if I didn't. The temperature in the hallway feels like I'm swimming in the Antarctic Ocean in only a t-shirt and shorts.

My footsteps echoing slightly, I continue to walk down the hall, pausing for a moment when the balls of light disappear down a corner. I follow the light to a separate hallway, my body and my mind still on extremely high alert.

I notice a white sign on the wall, and I stop walking to read it.

In thick black lettering the words read: **"When the bell rings, play along."**

In smaller white lettering and in parenthesis, it reads: **(Or Subject A Davenport and B Davenport will die.)**

My first thought is: _Well, that's lovely. If I don't do as these people say, my siblings will die._

And then immediately after: _My siblings will die if_ _I don't "play along"._

I think of a hundred different ways Adam and Bree could die, and how it could all be my fault.

My _siblings_ ' blood could be on _my_ hands if I mess up and "don't play along".

I pale rapidly at the words as they process in my brain as they hit me full force, and the breath is knocked out of me. I almost throw up right then and there. I'm really glad that I didn't do that, because otherwise the throw up would have gone all over these fancy black shoes, maybe the bottom of my pant legs, and the floor in front of me. And it would have been really, really messy. Not to mention really, really gross as well.

Yuck.

After the initial first brutal wave of nausea passes, I stare at the door with little tiny poisonous thorns of fear and alarm coursing through my bones.

With slightly shaky fingers, I reach out and grasp the doorknob. It feels like ice but it burns my sweaty palm.

I take a shaky breath and open the door. It screeches painfully as I force the heavy metal door open with a slight grunt.

I step through the heavy metal door and I almost immediately have a head on collision with a mannequin, and a silver tray is being held in its arms that are held out as far as they can possibly go. The silver tray is balancing perfectly on the mannequin's outstretched arms. The silver tray is holding three of those stereotypical multicolored birthday party hats for little kids. On a note in front of the middle one it says: **Put this hat on, Subject A Davenport, Subject B Davenport, and Subject C Davenport.** Two of them are gone, the ones on the left and the right. Adam and Bree must have gotten here before I got here.

I note that behind the mannequin is yet another door, this time the door is painted a silver color. It instantly clicks that I must go through that door once I'm done putting on the party hat.

All of my instincts scream at me that I should run away from this room and never come back.

I swallow hard and pick up the only party hat - the middle one - and strap it onto my head carefully. I feel ridiculous and dehumanized, which I guess is the point. I mean, this "G" - this _monster thing_ \- might not even be real and I'm taking orders based on a series of dings and other noises like that, creepy gifts, automatic voices, and opening and closing and hidden doors.

I hate it.

I keep an unreadable poker face slapped on my face as I quickly skirt past the faceless (and very, _very_ creepy), mannequin. I walk up to the door, and there's yet another plaque that reads: " **It's dinner time! Welcome to the fantastic "G"'s dinner party!"**

I swallow hard, ignore the bolt of fear that runs through my entire being, and I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in, and then I grip the doorknob and slowly push open the door.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Bree's POV**

I stand in the doorway, unable to move an inch forward. What I see shocks me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Adam and Chase have the same shocked expressions on their faces as I do. They look sort of ridiculous with the party hats strapped on their heads and dressed up in the black tuxedos, but I'm pretty sure I look ridiculous as well.

A very large and very long maple wood dining room table is in the center of the very large room. A bunch of dark wooded fancy old chairs line the table in perfect order, and there are exactly thirty on each side of the table. There are also two chairs at the Head of the table and the Foot of the table, so there are thirty two seats in all. There is a bright clean white tablecloth is on top of the table, and on top of that clean white tablecloth is bright, clean, sparkling silverware, fancy white linen napkins, fancy glass cups you would usually see and drink out of at fancy dinner parties, and beautiful wedding China are in front of each wooden chair. Pretty pale white Christmas lights are strewn around the ceiling and are also lined on the tops of the walls, giving everything a nice glowing factor.

It's actually really pretty.

I glance up at the ceiling and note that there are is a beautifully stunning crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room. The chandelier hangs from a couple of strong but thin gold and silver wires, and light reflects off of the crystals. A large stone fireplace is behind the right section of the middle chairs, and the fireplace has a fire going, and the fire pops and crackles warmly. Soft classical music plays in the background, and I glance around the room until I see a few small white speakers, the speakers in the corners of the room, almost blending into the wall completely. There are four doors in the room. The doors which Adam and Chase are standing frozen in, and there is another door which I assume leads to the kitchen. There's also another door that's painted white, but I don't know what that door is for. I don't really want to know what it's for, to be honest.

Wow. "G" and his groups of Unidentifiable Agents thought of _everything_.

Then, I notice that there is a black camera in the far right corner of the room, the bright red light blinking periodically, signaling that it's working and on.

But I'm still very confused. "Uh, what the heck is this?" I motion to the room with a wave of my hand unnecessarily.

I don't get an answer immediately, so there's a long pause. But the answer is simple when the voice speaks up again: " _It's dinner time, Subject B Davenport_."

Chase frowns. "Then we dressed up in these outfits for absolutely nothing?" He readjusts the birthday hat on his head and sighs. "There's not even going to be a party, is there?"

" _No, you didn't just dress up in these outfits for nothing."_ The voice says. " _The party we planned is after dinner. So the answer is yes, there_ will _be a party."_

"Great." I hear Adam mutter under his breath. "That's so fantastic."

" _Take your seats_." The automatic voice orders in an "Do not argue with me" tone of voice. " _Subject B Davenport, you have been dubbed the "special birthday girl" of the entire party. You get to sit at the Head of the table for your "special day". Adam, you can sit at the Foot of the table and as for you, Chase, you can sit next to him on the left."_

 _Great. That's so fantastic. I'm the "honorary birthday girl" as dubbed by these deadly psychopaths and highly unstable sociopaths. These insane guys are throwing the dinner party and the real party for us._ I think bitterly, my face twisting up a bit in displeasure.

Adam, Chase and I slowly walk over to our recommended seats and pull the seats out, the chairs scraping harshly and loudly against the cement floor. From all the way down here, I can see that Chase is wincing at the loud noise. It can't feel too great on his super sensitive ears, that is for sure.

Adam, Chase and I sit down our seats and push ourselves in until we're each individually comfortable with the way our seats are positioned.

Adam glances at Chase and I, then over to the camera, then back to us. He clears his throat before asking in a surprisingly very calm but not surprising very, very curious voice: "So, what do you guys think will be for dinner? Any ideas?"

 **-Page Break-**

This is definitely one of the weirdest days I've _ever_ had. The same goes for my two brothers. Which is quite an achievement when my brothers and I had lived in a Lab for over sixteen years of our lives and were isolated and hidden away from the rest of the world.

It also almost beats the fact that the person we've been calling our father for all of those years is _actually_ our uncle, and his brother is actually our _real_ father. Our real father, Douglas, is/was - take your pick - a deranged psychopath and unstable sociopath who implanted bionics into an even more deranged and even more deadly psychopath who also happens to be a billionaire, our old Lab got blown up by the aforementioned former psychopath and sociopath (AKA Douglas Davenport our father).

It almost beats the day when my bionic siblings and I went on the run and hopped onto a cargo freight train in order to protect ourselves and our family from being thrown into jail and studied like lab rats (but now the tables have turned drastically. Now we're officially the trapped lab rats and we don't know if our family is okay). My siblings and I have highly technologically advanced bionic chips in the backs our necks and infused into our nervous systems that give us bionic abilities, and we go on missions almost every day to save hundreds of thousands of people and animals alike.

But being trapped in a large facility with rooms that look exactly identical to the rooms we have in our own house. But the added bonus of this place are the illusions such as fake windows, and a hundred different other rooms and with creepy automatic voices and weird gifts coming from who knows _who, what, where and why_ takes the entire cake, frosting, decorations and the rest of the cake as well as its decorations. Really, it does.

Suddenly, there are twenty nine people - two of whom I recognize as Agent Jacobson and Agent Turner - that walk out of the door next to the kitchen. Agent Turner and Agent Jacobson are showing the people to the other twenty seven seats that are unoccupied at the table. I blink and I note that the people in are wearing outfits as well, just like how Adam, Chase, and I are. Then I frown when I notice that there different colored microchips on the sides of their necks.

I wonder why these people are dressed up like that and why that there are these weird microchips pressed onto their necks, and I really want to ask the Unidentifiable Agents, but I keep my mouth shut.

More people file in and out of the room through the door, the Unidentifiable Agents instructing the people where to go for a few minutes until the last three people are put in their places by Agent Jacobson and Agent Turner.

The last three people that enter the room are two girls and a boy. One of the girls has long, wavy blonde hair that goes to her mid-waist and sky blue eyes, and she's wearing a snow white dress and she's also wearing black flats. She has an athletic build, and her long hair is down. The girl with the long blonde hair sits down next to Chase and stares blankly at a man with brown hair and brown eyes directly across from her.

The other girl has long brown hair that goes to her mid-back and she has sea green eyes. Like the blonde haired girl, this girl's hair is down in pin straight. She has a slim build, and she is wearing a plain red dress that goes to her knees and she's wearing dark blue flats. She walks over and sits next to Adam and - like the blonde girl - states at absolutely nothing.

The boy has chesnut brown hair and icy blue eyes and tan skin. He has an athletic build. His eyes are blank, and he walks over to the table and sits down next to the girl with the blonde hair. He's wearing a suit and dress pants, just like Adam and Chase.

I turn my attention back to Agent Jacobson and Agent Turner. The men both lock eyes with Adam, Chase, and I individually, and we glare back at both of them icily. I keep my face totally clear of any emotion, which is hard to do considering the anger swirling in my veins.

Then white hot anger explodes through my veins suddenly.

Ah, _there_ it is.

I resist the urge to stand up and tackle one of the men and beat him up. All the way across the large table, I can see that Adam's hands are clenched into fists and that Chase has his hazel eyes narrowed dangerously at Agent Turner. They seem to look darker than normal, but maybe that's only because I'm all the way down here and Chase is all the way at the end of the table.

I swallow hard, my fingers twitching, and I'm just itching to attack one of them. Or both of them, preferably.

Agent Jacobson and Agent Turner glare darkly at all of us, their heads turning a few times to glare at Adam and Chase, then me. In that exact order. Then, Agent Turner walks out of the room using the door that Chase came in from.

Agent Jacobson stares at us, a fake smile plastered on his lips. "Enjoy your dinner and the party afterwards, Subject A, Subject B, and Subject C Davenport." And with that note, he turns on his heel and walks out the door that Adam came in from.

 **-Page Break-**

These people are starting to really creep me out. They stare at nothing, nor do they eat. They only blink and breathe, and they don't touch their food.

Dinner is served ten minutes later. Dinner consists of BBQ ribs, ham, turkey, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, a variety of fresh breads, fresh steamed carrots swimming in bronze pots of maple syrup, mashed potatoes, and other types of berries. Protein. Yum.

For drinks, there's ice water, root beer and other types of soda, both chocolate milk and white milk, orange juice, iced tea, and ice cold lemonade.

Adam and Chase wolf down everything on their plates and in their glass cups, occasionally glancing up from their meal to look at the people in the room before going back to their food.

I eat as daintily and as slowly as I can, making sure to savor every single bite that I take. I keep glancing at the people in the room, at the blinking camera, at the doors, and at the crackling fireplace.

Once dinner is done and the dishes are cleared away, the bell rings two times, and Adam, Chase and I perk up at the same time, all of us standing up straight at attention, waiting for whatever it is these people want us do.

The phrase I saw on the door " _when the bell rings, play along_ ", echoes around in my head.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

" _Begin activation sequence. Code green. Activate the O.V.E.R.R.I.D.E. A.P.P."_ Are the only words the voice says.

I can see that Adam and Chase exchange confused and jaded glances, and then they glance over at me at the same time.

"Bree? Do you have any idea what that means?" Chase asks, his voice sprinkled with fear. It's obvious he's trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. I applaud his efforts, I really do. He's acting like a true mission leader.

I shrug my shoulders and shake my head slowly, keeping my voice as steady as I can make it. "No. I don't know what that means." I reply, then add as an afterthought, "Or what's going to happen."

Because I _really_ don't.

I swallow hard and keep my eyes fixed on the people for any sign of a change. There's nothing that happens immediately, or within the next minute. Or the minute after that. Or the minute after that. Adam, Chase and I sit in silence for a full fifteen minutes, waiting, occasionally glancing down and over at each other and at the people. Okay so, nothing happened. Then maybe-

Suddenly, then all at the same time, the twenty seven people stiffen, the microchips on their necks flashing bright green. They blink their eyes at the same time, and everyone's eyes glow bright, bright green.

The girl with long blonde hair next to Chase smirks at him, her glowing green eyes burning into Chase's hazel eyes. I notice that she doesn't have the microchip on her neck. She, the brown haired girl, and the boy with the brown hair and icy blue eyes are the only three people out of this entire group of people who don't have the different colored microchips stuck onto their necks.

I glance around at the rest of the people warily, and my heart plummets down into my stomach, and I pale rapidly, my eyes growing wide in fear. I gulp nervously, my gut clenching.

These people's eyes are glowing _Triton App_ green _._

 **-Page Break-**

I process the words and what this means for us instantly. My muscles tense the second I do, my dark brown eyes eyes scanning the people with their glowing Triton App green eyes. They stare back at me blankly. The blonde haired girl in the pure white dress next to Chase is still smirking at him, while the girl with the brown hair in the red dress is smirking at Adam. The boy with the brown hair and the glowing green eyes is smiling all the way down the table and at me.

It's silent for several tense minutes. It feels like several _hours_ to me.

And then suddenly there's a loud shout from the boy with the raven black hair: "RUN, SUBJECT A, SUBJECT B, AND SUBJECT C DAVENPORT."

 **-Page Break-**

It's a unanimous decision: I'd rather be pranked by Adam, Leo, and Chase and put up with the rest of their stupid childish antics for the rest of my life than be here right now. I'd rather put up with Adam's sweaty workout clothes and I'd rather put up with Leo pestering Mr. Davenport, Adam, Chase and I to be taken out on missions as "part of the gang". I'd put up with Eddy and his stupid smart aleck and snide and sarcastic comments. I'd rather put up with Chase squirting out random facts that no one ever listens to for hours and hours on end than to be here in this situation right now. I'd love to see that day come true, but unfortunately, I might not live that long to see that day ever happen.

Which is _fantastic_.

Adam, Chase and I glance down and over at each other, fear plainly radiating off of our bodies.

The fire crackles and pops loudly, which is currently the only sound in the tense room.

Then, like rockets or live wires, my brothers and I lean backwards and push away from the table, our chairs scraping and groaning loudly against the hard cold floor. We push ourselves outwards to give ourselves some room and then we spring up out of the chairs - Adam knocking his behind him and it falls to the floor with a very loud clatter, the chair breaking and pieces of the chair flying everywhere - and then we take off towards the doors that we came in through. Back to our "rooms", I suppose.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Adam's POV**

If a submarine needs saving because it's gonna hit the ocean floor at 100 plus miles an hour and innocent people are going to die because they're gonna drowning or die because of the pressure, (Chase said that the pressure thing would happen basically instantly, so I think that drowning is out of the picture), I'm your guy. Now, I'm not trying to be vain, but it's totally one hundred percent true. I'm the only one out of the three of us who can breathe underwater for a long time. If you need food cooked, I'm probably going to burn it to a blackened crisp accidentally because of my heat vision being so, well, hot, so I'm definitely _not_ your guy there. But if you need me to save you from a bald psychopath named Victor Krane, I'm also your guy. I'm "your guy" at a lot of things. Expect cooking.

And one more thing…

Which is running away from some brown haired Triton App green eyed girl who wants to decorate the walls, the floors, and the ceiling with my insides and stick my decapitated head on a sharp metal pointy stick. Haha, heck no, I'm totally not your guy there, either.

I sprint down the hallway and turn a corner, my lungs begging for oxygen with each step I take. My feet pound against the ground quickly and with hard _pats_ and _thumps_ , doors blurring past me as my feet and body fly along as if the meanings and the laws of gravity can't touch me here, while I'm running.

Is this what Bree feels like when she's using her super speed? It feels completely amazing, to say the least.

"Why are you running from me, from _us_ , Subject A?" The girl asks, her breathing still totally even while mine is becoming uneven and choppy from running around so much and without a break.

"Because you're trying to kill me and my baby siblings?!" I shout back, the answer sounding more like a question.

There's a slight pause until I get an answer: "Fair enough." She mutters behind me.

I sprint down yet another hallway before calling over my shoulder: "Why are you doing this?" I glance back at her before turning another hallway, the girl hot at her heels.

The girl doesn't answer me verbally, instead a ball of energy comes flying toward my face.

I let out a (manly) scream of shock and surprise (and totally _not_ fear. Nope. Yeah, there wasn't any fear in that scream. Psst, what are you talking about?), willing my eyes to heat up red and activate my heat vision. At the last possible second, I duck under the ball of pure energy.

 _My heat vision doesn't work._

I almost stumble down to the ground from the shock that crashes over my body, fear running throughout my veins. I have my bionic chip in my neck, so it shouldn't be like this. And by this I mean _my bionics should be working completely!_

I glance up at the ceiling even though there are not any security cameras up there. "Okay, what the heck, you stupid idiots?!" I scream, the noise bouncing against the walls, the ceiling, and the ground of the many identical hallways. Then, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and continue to run down the hall despite my body being alight with white hot, pure liquid fire. My bones are screaming at me to stop running for a moment and rest. But I can't stop. I just can't. I have to keep going.

I sprint faster down the hallway, the party hat flying off of my head due to how fast I'm running, it landing somewhere near a random door. I don't dare to turn back and pick it up. In fact, I'm glad that stupid party hat flew off my head. It was slightly annoying. Okay, it was _really_ annoying.

But I'm not fast enough.

I try to activate my heat vision again to melt the girl's face off before she can reach me, but it doesn't work. I cry out in frustration and fear. "It's not working!" I shout to no one in particular, heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

"That's because your shoes they had put you in are infused with microscopic bionic signal interrupters." The girl murmurs softly in a silky smooth voice behind me.

I frown and then I call over my shoulder as I turn another corner and sprint down yet another hallway. "What? Speak words that are from the _English_ language _,_ woman!" I demand, flying past a black door. I pause, then add as an afterthought: "Or at least in terms that I can understand clearly!" I almost run into a door and I yelp, then turn at the last second - luckily avoiding a head on collision with the inanimate object - but unfortunately, my right shoulder slams into the door. I groan in pain, then shake myself off and start tearing down the hallway again.

"It means your bionics don't work until you take your shoes off, stupid." I can literal _feel_ the girl rolling her eyes at that comment I just made, even without turning back to look at her.

I take a deep breath, my heart pounding in my chest from both an odd mix of pure fear and utter exhaustion.

I stumble around the massive and never ending and never changing hallways like a total idiot, panting for breath I can't get. Oxygen I so desperately need doesn't get to my lungs fast enough.

I stop for a half of a millisecond to catch my breath, then I star to sprint again, down another hallway. Absolutely no surprise there.

I almost stumble yet again, but I catch myself and run past a door.

I glance behind me to see that the girl is forming a ball of fire, and she launches it at my face. I let out another manly scream and roll, avoiding the impending doom I no doubt would have unfortunately met if I hadn't dodged.

Despite wanting to lay there on the floor and sleep for about five weeks, I take a deep breath, but it comes out shaky, and haul myself up off the ground and tear down the long, never ending hallway.

I run nonstop for a good twenty minutes before I hear something strange. Behind me, the footsteps stop completely and rather unexpectedly. I sprint a few more feet before I turn around.

I frown when I see that the girl with the long brown hair isn't there anymore. It's like she simply disappeared into thin air.

 **-Page Break-**

 **Bree's POV**

Behind me, I can hear a pair of footsteps pounding on the ground behind me. I risk glancing behind my shoulder and I see the boy with the raven black hair following me, his glowing green eyes in stark contrast to the dark walls, ceiling, and floor. I yelp a bit once I almost stumble and skid across the floor, but I recover and run faster. Or at least I run in these black flats the best I can in this long dress. I bunch the black fabric up into my fists and yank it upwards, which allows me to run a little bit faster. My hair whips behind my face, the party hat bouncing and moving with every movement that I myself make. I eventually get sick of it and rip it off of my head and throw it as far away from me as I can.

"Where are you running off to, _Subject B_? The party is back there at the dining room!" He snaps, green Triton App eyes flashing brightly. " _There's nowhere to_ hide!" He snarls a bit wildly, reminding me of a caged wild animal.

I push myself faster, rounding a corner a little too fast, which causes me to skid a little bit, but I quickly recover and run _faster faster faster_.

I tear down hallway after hallway and round countless corners, my heart pounding harshly in my chest.

 _Run run run faster faster faster._

I turn and around another corner, my feet clomping along on the hard ground.

The boy must be running at a consistent pace because his breathing completely even compared to mine. Or maybe it's the fear is making my breath hitch in my throat. Or the adrenaline. Take your pick.

I try to run with my super speed, but it doesn't work. I scowl. "Why doesn't my super speed work, you evil people?!" I yell, anger flaring throughout my bones.

The boy laughs coldly. "The shoes you're wearing has a few microscopic versions of a bionic signal interruptor sewn into it."

My eyes grow wide. "What?!"

The boy laughs again, but this time it's an icy laugh. "Yeah. So looks like Little Miss Flash and Scram won't be able to scram her way out of this predicament."

Ice water runs through my veins. That's just peachy.

"How are you not panting for breath right now?" I mutter under my breath, a metal door blurring past me. I've always been a pretty fast runner, even without my super speed. And right now it's saving my life.

The boy must have heard me, because he chuckles darkly behind me. "I have a little thing called super agility, Subject B. Combine that with my super speed, and voilà!" He laughs, and it sends prickles of fear down my spine.

 _He's_ bionic?! _How is that even_ possible?!

My thoughts distract me, so I almost run straight into a wall, but at the last second I turn round yet another corner, starting to pant for breath.

I run down a long narrow hallway, the flats on my feet slapping loudly against the cold ground.

I turn to the right and run down another hallway, occasionally glancing back behind me at the boy, whose still running behind me. He seems to be gaining on me, and maybe he is. He says that he does have super speed and super agility, and he's being controlled by these crazy psychopaths, so it's a giant possibility.

 _Great_. I think as yet another door flying past me in a blur. I push myself _faster faster faster_ to run away from the boy.

"Oh, you think you're so tough, Subject B?" The boy snarls from behind me, gaining on me.

I turn around to see that the boy is holding his hand out, and suddenly bright blue ice spreads along the floor, rapidly coming toward me. The temperature drops, and my breath is misted. I shiver, my fancy long dress doing absolutely nothing to block me from the too sudden drop in temperature. I can feel goosebumps start to pepper my skin. Then, they spread around my skin. I shiver violently, not stopping to stand there, totally frozen in fear.

The ice in front of me as well as behind me creeps up on the walls and crackles along the floor and the ceiling. It comes closer towards me, ever so quickly, and I propel myself froward, _running running running_.

As I'm sprinting down the hallway and turning yet another corner, a single thought crosses my mind.

 _How are we ever going to get out of this one?_

 **-Page Break-**

 **Chase's POV**

Already starting to pant for breath, I risk a quick glance back at the girl with the long blonde hair, but only for a quick second or two.

My eyes grow wide when I see that she's gaining on me easily, like she's not even bothered by it. While I'm having a slightly hard time running already, she seems perfectly fine. Her breathing patterns are completely steady, her face a mixture of deadly calm and pure rage. Somehow she manages to pull that look off effortlessly. She honestly looks like a very powerful and very, very lethal blonde warrior princess coming in for a kill.

Okay, I know I've been hanging out with Leo too much when I start to reference Sally Saturn, a highly respected and powerful warrior princess from the far off planet called Caldera **(1)**.

I turn my attention back to the front so I can actually pay attention to where I'm going. Just in time too, because I narrowly avoid a head on collision with one of the many cement walls. I stumble a few times to recover from that almost fatal collision, but I somehow manage to quickly regain my footing. I sprint past a door and risk glancing back behind me.

The girl's bright green, Triton App eyes stare coldly back at me. I turn yet another corner and sprint down a really long hallway, the blonde girl hot on my heels.

I risk a glance back at her yet again to see that she's not giving up on chasing me yet anytime soon.

Oh boy.

"You can't run from me forever, Subject C!" The blonde girl behind me hisses, her long blonde hair flowing behind her in waves.

"No, but that hasn't _stopped_ me from running away from you!" I shout back.

I hear the girl huff from behind me. "God, you're really annoying!"

I roll my eyes. "Says the person whose trying to _kill_ me!" I almost sigh in relief when the party hat goes flying off my head. It was really starting to annoy me. I would've stopped to take it off earlier, but I didn't want to risk precious seconds of running away for my life to rip it off my head.

Why we're bickering while she's chasing me to try and kill me is beyond me. It seems like a stupid thing to do in this situation, doesn't it? Because I, personally, think that it is _very_ stupid.

I sprint past a door, already panting for breath. "Why are you trying to kill Adam, Bree, and I?" I turn another corner, my legs starting to burn like an inferno. My muscles scream in protest, but I keep running.

"Because if we don't, they'll kill us."

" _Who_?" I demand, flying past another door in a blur and turning another corner.

"G and his/her buddies." She says it like its the most obvious thing in the entire world. "Duh." She adds, which I suppose is to make me feel stupid.

It doesn't, by the way.

I'm about to sprint past yet another black door when an invisible force sweeps me off my feet, throwing me against the cold wall. I cry out softly in pain when my head slams against the wall. Nausea makes my vision blurred and unfocused, and sticky gross bile rises up in my throat.

The girl stands in front of me, smirking, her Triton App green eyes staring hard into my eyes.

I struggle, but it's completely useless. I can only move my head. I can't move anything else, not even my little pinkie toe.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs, her voice light and soft, only being betrayed by the cold glare of her bright emerald green Triton App eyes. "But I have my orders."

"Orders?!" I demand, my eyes growing wide as I struggle, futilely, I might add. "What are you talking about?!"

"My orders. . ." She whispers lightly like the words are made of all air and no sound, and I try not to flinch under her Triton App green eyes. They burn into mine, as if searching for my entire life story, for what makes me, well, me.

I can't help it. I raise my eyebrow. "Your orders are what. . .?"

The girl growls. "Can you just shut up for once in your life, Subject C?!" I wince at the "Subject C", bit, because, I'm being honest here, I am still not used to being called that after sixteen years of going by "Chase". "I'm trying to be dramatic here!" She snaps at me.

I roll my eyes at her childishness, but shut my mouth anyway because, well, I'd rather not make her mad. I mean, mad _der_ than I already am making her, apparently.

The blonde girl takes a deep breath and holds out her hand towards me, and a bright blue fireball appears in her hand, the flames making her Triton App green eyes flicker two different colors constantly, bright blue and bright green, ". . . are to kill you."

 **-Page Break-**

 **Mia Teresa Davenport: Wow, this was a long chapter that I wrote. Actually, it is the longest chapter I've wrote so far. It's over 10,000 words! It is actually 11,423 even words! I seriously hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated.**

 **I'm sorry if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation, or sentence structure mistakes.**

 **Footnote #1: Did anyone catch the Mighty Med reference? ;). It's kind of subtle, but there. I'd be happy if anyone did catch that reference. Go ahead and tell me in a review if you didn't. Or not. That is your choice, obviously.**

 **The girl with the long blonde hair and blue eyes, the girl with the long brown hair and the sea green eyes, and the boy with the raven black hair and the icy blue eyes are going to be** ** _very important_** **for this story. That's all I'm saying about that. Anyone have any guesses on who they are? ;).**

 **Again, there is not much to say except I will see you all later with the next update of "Welcome To The Dollhouse". Bye! :3**

 **UPDATE on August 1st, 2015: I got rid of the Pity Party part one and just did it in one chapter. Meaning that the next chapter will not be titled Pity Party part two, but it will be titled something else. It's up to you to decided what you want the next chapter title to be, so go vote in a review or tell me in a PM! :3.** **Sorry about the "Pity Party" thing guys, but I decided to make "Pity Party" one chapter, not split it up into two or however many parts it would have been like I had originally planned to make it. Also, I added what was originally in for chapter six in for chapter five. I didn't think it really fit that well, and it was _way_ too short. I won't give you guys any chapters that are under 3,000 words. Anyway, I'll see you later with chapter six of "Welcome To The Dollhouse", which will either be be tilted "Fight To The Death", or "The Fight", or "Our Enemies." Like last time, you can vote for what you want chapter six's title to be. Send them in. :3. Bye, guys! :3**


	6. AN 1

**A/N:**

 **Mia Teresa Davenport: Hey guys, this is not an update, sadly, but just a little Authors Note.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while, but writers block has been persistent. I literally can't write** ** _anything_** **for this story** ** _,_** **and whatever I** ** _do_** **write doesn't fit for the story, or the chapter is just too short for my liking (or I just flat out hate it. I hate it so much that I actually delete what I have and I force myself to go back to square one, which is a blank chapter), which is way at the end of chapter five, "Pity Party", I added what was supposed to go in for chapter six into chapter five because it fit better than what I had originally planned. If you guys don't mind, please go re-read that chapter - Pity Party - so you're not confused on what's happening currently when you read the next chapter.**

 **Thanks again, guys. I'll update when I'm able to write the chapter the way I want it to go, I promise! - Mia Teresa Davenport.**


	7. AN 2

Hey, guys, so… uh… hi. It's been a while since I've updated this (and many other) stories, hasn't it? Let me be the first to tell you that I'm sorry for that.

Let me just say something really quick: I don't have any excuses at all as to why I haven't updated in forever. For The Facility, Survival Of The Fittest, and Welcome To The Dollhouse, more specifically. I'm not going to ramble any more than I already feel like I'm currently doing at the moment.

I'm just going to blatantly say it: Welcome To The Dollhouse, The Facility, and Survival Of The Fittest are on an **_indefinite hiatus_** as of this quick little authors note. Writing them isn't enjoyable anymore since I feel like it's become some sort of job (where I'm not getting payed at all for it, I'm stressed and overworked, and not payed at all) to update in order to keep you guys, the readers and reviewers, happy. I don't know when I'll update The Facility, Survival Of The Fittest, or Welcome To The Dollhouse. I don't even know _if_ I'll update them.

Not going to lie to you guys, I honestly feel like it's been a long time coming, even though it's been a few short/long (physically, mentally, and emotionally tiring) months. I find it weird, but whatever, I guess.

Junior year has been kicking my butt, and I procrastinate and I'm lazy, and I'm stressed out because of junior year. It's a part of my, ah, "nature", I guess you can call it. I don't even know.

Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know that those three stories are on hiatus.

Once again, I'm very sorry. So uh, yeah, bye for now.


End file.
